I Will Never Leave You
by ResoluteWriter1120
Summary: All human. Bella Swan moves to Forks and meets the beautiful, cocky, player Edward Cullen. And he happens to live next door. A surprising relationship blooms and deepens. But when something unbelievable happens, will they be able to stay together?
1. Surreal Beauty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do not claim to own Twilight or any of the characters. The wonderful saga belongs solely to the amazingly creative author, Stephenie Meyer.

**AN:** Okay, just to let everyone know, this IS my first fanfic ever. So please, please give me a chance and try not to hate on it too much. Honestly, if all you have are negative comments, I'd rather you not review at all. Sorry, but I'd rather not just read a bunch of hate. Constructive criticism I will definitely welcome. And of course, I would absolute LOVE to have some reviews with a bunch of love for the story! Who wouldn't?! Anyway, like I said, please give this story a chance, and I'll absolutely try to get new chapters updated one after the other as soon as I can. But what with school crap and the dreaded writers' block and such . . . that doesn't work out so well sometimes. But I WILL try! All right, so enough with the chitchat and off we go!

~.~

Who the hell ever legalized moving?

Yes, I do know that moving was never illegal, but I'm only trying to prove a point. Moving is crap. Not that my life was perfect or amazing in my old town and school. Truthfully, it was far from it. Making friends had never come easy for me, so you can imagine how much of a miracle it seemed to me that I even have the two friends I have. Or had. The friends I had. They couldn't actually be my friends now that I was moving to the other side of the country. They probably wouldn't even bother to email me.

I didn't even begin to wonder how horrible my life was going to be. I couldn't even think of how much of an outcast I was going to be. This was going to suck.

Crap.

The first night in my new house was almost unbearable. Sleep seemed to be avoiding me like the plague. I tossed and turned, completely uncomfortable, for eight hours, sometimes drifting into a very, very light sleep. All in all, I think I only slept two hours, off and on, the whole night. At least, that's what I felt like when I woke up in the morning.

My mom woke me up just when I started to feel like I could slip into unconsciousness. The lights flicked on and my immediate response was a long groan. I rolled onto my other side so I faced the wall, away from my mother, who I knew was standing in the doorway.

"Bella! Get up!" she urged as I closed my eyes tighter. "You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school, do you?"

Her enthusiasm disgusted me. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother, but sometimes her optimism was just too much for me, let alone anyone, to handle. So, my response to her question would be obvious.

_Hell yes I do!_ I shouted in my head. I just wanted to turn the lights back off, hide under my covers and sleep, if I could, for the whole day.

Of course, my mom would not stand for that. Unexpectedly, the covers were ripped off of me. I squinted over my shoulder to see my mom carrying my blankets out of my room and down the stairs. With a huff of annoyance, I rolled onto my back stared at my ceiling, away from the light.

_Here goes the worst day of my life,_ I thought gloomily.

I finally forced myself to get up and out of bed. I took my time choosing my outfit, although I really didn't want to. I hated admitting to myself that I actually cared what I looked like to other people. I was always drilling it into peoples' minds: I don't care what others think of me. But I knew that was a lie. I cared, no matter how much I didn't want to.

Finally deciding on a brown, long-sleeved v-neck and jeans, I threw them on and attempted to brush through the tangles in my knotted hair. It wasn't much of a success, but I ended up with something that resembled my dark brown, pin-straight head of hair.

I grabbed my rarely used makeup bag out of my still-packed duffel. I peered into it, hesitant as to what I should apply onto my pale face. I hardly every bothered to use makeup, mainly for the said reason that I didn't care what others thought of me. I didn't know why I felt differently today, but I ended up pulling out a very light shade of blush and mascara. I applied both lightly, hoping to make it seem as if it was natural. Before I walked out of my room, I glanced in my mirror and was surprised. I smiled to myself, approving the way I looked.

Once I was in the kitchen, the nerves started to set in. I sat down at the small round table, suddenly feeling jumpy. When my mom asked me what I wanted for breakfast, I muttered a barely audible 'Nothing'. I had completely lost my appetite. I had to reassure her that I really didn't want anything about five times before she finally nodded with a concerned expression and left the room.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of me. I had twenty minutes until I had to endure what I knew would be torture.

I trudged up the stairs to brush my teeth and grab my book bag. When I finally checked the time again, I realized that taking my time had really made time fly by. I had ten minutes to get to school, and I didn't know how long it even took to get there. Although I was dreading it, I didn't want to be late. It was pointless to get off on the wrong foot with the whole faculty before you even met them.

I flew down the stairs, shoving my feet into my shoes and grabbing my coat. Outside, I groaned in disbelief, silently cursing the rain that was pouring down in large drops. I was soaked before I even got the chance to pull up my hood.

I slopped through the mud and wet grass to the old, beat up truck my mom was able to buy for me. I was so thankful that she did so. I wasn't to keen on being driven everywhere by my mom.

I jerked the door open and scooted into the dry drivers' seat. Quickly I shoved the key into the ignition and turned. The engine started automatically, and loudly, but then it started to sputter. Nervously, I turned the key again, shutting off the engine. I sat there and counted to fifteen, hoping that would give the engine an unneeded rest. Cautiously, I turned the key once again. The engine roared to life, sounding promising. But moments later, it spluttered again and went silent.

Angry, I slammed my fist on the steering wheel. "Dammit," I said aloud. I glanced at the dashboard, looking over all the dials and meters. My eyes stuck on the gas meter. The little orange pointer was positioned directly over the word _empty_.

"Dammit," I muttered again.

Three loud taps sounded on my window. I gasped and jumped, my head whipping up to look out the water-streaked glass. I stared at the outline of a person for about 30 seconds before I realized that whoever it was had probably tapped on my window for reason. I rolled the window down, using a surprising amount of effort the turn the crank around and around.

With the window no longer blocking my view of the person, I almost let myself gasp in amazement. The guy standing in front of me was beautiful. His bronze hair was darkened from the rain that had soaked him, and his eyes were the most captivating color of emerald green. His features were almost flawless—almost too unreal to be real. If I would've stared at him any longer, I wouldn't have been surprised to find myself drooling. But fortunately, he spoke, and his velvety voice broke through my daze.

"Did you need any help?" he asked. His tone sounded mildly cocky, but I didn't bother to examine that anymore. I had to make myself speak, or end up looking like an idiot for gawking at him.

"Uh . . ." I began. "I have no gas." I wanted to slap myself. _Smooth Bella_, I scolded myself. _You couldn't think of anything more sophisticated to say to this unbelievably beautiful guy than 'I have to gas'?!_

He smirked at me. I automatically took that as a bad sign. But he didn't respond in a mocking or sarcastic manner. Instead, he was just as polite as he had been before.

"Well, I could give you a ride if you're planning on going to school," he offered. I blinked in shock. He was offering to drive me?!

"Oh, you really don't need to do that," I said, the words rushing out of my mouth. For the second time, I wanted to slap myself. Why didn't I just say yes?

"Why not?" he asked. "I'm assuming you're going to Forks High?" He paused as I nodded, letting him know I was. "And I'm going to Forks High. Your truck is out of gas. You obviously have no other way to get there. And I would seem like a complete ass if I just let you walk in the rain, even if it has lightened up."

I ripped my eyes away from his face and looked past him, out towards the road. He was right, the rain had let up. It had gone from a fierce downpour to a very light drizzle.

"We can't forget that carpooling is always a good idea," he said. I looked back at him. He was smirking as he continued speaking. "We could be a part of saving the planet here."

I smiled, thankful he was trying to lighten me up. I wasn't thankful, though, that he had noticed my nervousness. I finally nodded and agreed to let him give me a ride. He stepped away as I started rolling up my window. I was stupidly smiling to myself as I gathered up my bag and grabbed my key out of the ignition.

He was offering to drive me to school. He _was_ driving me to school. Was it even possible that this gorgeous guy had any interest in me? I almost laughed at the absurdity of the thought. He was only being polite. People could be polite without having feelings for the person.

Sighing, I turned to the drivers' door to find it already open. The guy had opened it for me and was waiting patiently for me to get out, smirking the whole time.

As I slid out of my seat and onto the slippery grass, he started to speak.

"Oh, I never introduced myself," he pointed out. "I'm Edward Cullen. I live next door."

Edward held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment, then, hesitantly, took it as I introduced my own self.

"I'm Bella Swan," I mumbled, looking anywhere but at his beautiful face. I was blushing furiously and I wasn't set on giving him a direct view of my embarrassment.

"Well Bella," Edward said. "I think it's best that we get going. I don't think we should make ourselves any later than we already are."

Reluctantly, I released his hand and nodded. I stepped away from my truck as he shut the door and then followed him into the yard next to mine. He walked toward a sleek, silver Volvo, which looked brand new. I thought about my truck and suddenly felt self-conscious about how old and beaten down it looked.

_But it's sturdy_, I thought firmly to myself. _And it runs. It's a good truck and there's no need to feel bad about it._

Once again, Edward opened the door for me. I mumbled a quiet 'thank you' as I climbed in. He shut the door and walked around to the drivers' side. I was awe struck by the beauty of the car. The leather seats were smooth and I saw no rips or anything of the sort in them. As he turned on the engine, I almost thought it hadn't started. The sound was so quiet.

Edward pulled out of the driveway and onto the rain soaked road. He drove with smooth, sure movements, and I didn't feel nervous to be in the same car with him at all. I stared straight ahead, through the windshield, focusing on the swishing of the windshield wipers as they scraped away the water. I just didn't want to end up staring at Edward's perfect features. How much more could one person humiliate themselves?

"So, you must be the daughter of Chief Swan?" Edward suddenly asked me. It sounded more like a statement, like he already knew the answer, but he was just striking up a casual conversation.

I glanced over at him and half smiled. "Guilty."

He smiled a little. "I thought so. Chief Swan's a good man. He really cares for the town, you know?"

I really smiled at that, agreeing with the compliment. "He is. He's a great father too, despite how awkward his actions are when he tries to show emotion." I laughed at the memories.

Edward chuckled a little. "I'm not surprised."

"So, who're your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" I wondered. His smirk faltered and I knew that he did mind me asking. I regretted even letting the thought come to mind.

"My parents . . . died when I was young," he said. I watched his hands grip the steering wheel tightly. I was such an idiot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."

"No, it's okay," Edward assured me. He smiled this time, but I had a feeling it wasn't a true smile. "It happened a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

He glanced briefly at me and I could see some sadness lingering in his captivating emerald eyes. I wished I could take back my words, but I realized I had to fix it from here.

"I am sorry," I mumbled, looking away from him, out the windshield.

"Don't worry about it," he said firmly. He was quiet for a moment, but then he spoke once more. "I'm actually adopted now. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have two adopted siblings also. Alice and Emmett. You'll meet them today."

"I look forward to it," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Truthfully, I wasn't really set on meeting too many people today. My mind was really wrapped around the idea of avoiding people, if possible. But I wouldn't say that to Edward. Especially after I so stupidly made him bring up his dead parents, a topic he obviously wasn't comfortable talking about.

"I think you'll like Alice," Edward suddenly said. "I could see the two of you becoming friends easily."

I looked at him. He was smiling widely now, staring at the road. "I can't wait to meet her." When I said that, I said it with a little more truth. I was in no position to pass up friends, especially when making friends was a pretty big feat for me.

Sooner than I thought, and would've liked, Edward pulled into the Forks High parking lot. Many cars filled the parking spaces and I didn't see anybody, so I figured we were pretty late. I hadn't bothered to notice the time. My mind had been filled with one thought for most of the ride here.

_Maybe today won't be so bad after all._

**AN: **Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, PLEASE review! You don't even have to write an actual review if you don't want to. Just say if you liked it or not! I'd really love to have at least 5-10 reviews before I actually start working on the second chapter, so you all know what you have to do! Thanks!__


	2. Player?

**Disclaimer: If only I owned this. If I did own Twilight, the series would've been MUCH longer. :]**

**AN: All right, since it's been over a week, and I've only gotten one review, I'm posting the next chapter. Bear with me, I know it's not all that exciting. But I PROMISE that it will be! I'm just building it up, you know? But please, if you read this, leave me reviews!! You have no idea how happy I'd be. And the I'd be encouraged to continue. Don't make me beg! ;] Well, with that, let's begin.**

~.~

Gathering up my bag, I barely noticed Edward swiftly shut the engine of his car off and slip out of the door. Once I turned to let my own self out, I looked up to see Edward there, holding the door open for me, just as he had back at my house. I felt the heat flooding my cheeks once again, so I quickly looked down, pretending to examine my shoelaces with perhaps a little too much interest.

As I slid out, I couldn't help but imagine what Edward must be thinking of me. Even though I knew I didn't care what people thought of me, it seemed that it was different with Edward. I wanted him to like me, but I knew that I couldn't let myself enjoy his company too much.

I had been acting so childish from the moment I met him, and that's what led me to think about what he was thinking of me. But I hoped desperately that he hadn't realized that being around him caused my shy, three-word-responses. Just the presence of him caused it. I couldn't understand it, but there was something about Edward that made him stand out among other people. Maybe it was his politeness, which so few other people bothered with. Or maybe it was his strange, casual calm that radiated from him. Or maybe—and I hoped so much that it wasn't the only reason he seemed so different from others—maybe it was just his unnatural beauty.

It suddenly came to mind that my silence was probably making me seem childish again. I feared that I seemed like a six-year-old with a first crush. With that thought, I willed myself to speak to him. My mind racing to find something, anything to say.

Finally, all that I managed to force out of my quivering lips was a quiet, pathetic "Thank you" as he shut the passenger door behind me.

"I've already told you, it's no problem at all," he assured me, his velvety voice entrancing me. "So I would assume you would need to stop by the office, correct?"

I nodded and mumbled, "Yes."

"All right, follow me," he said. With what I was sure was a completely casual, comforting gesture that had no meaning whatsoever, Edward brought his hand to rest lightly on my shoulder, as if to urge me on. Surprising, and humiliating, myself, my head whipped up to stare, wide-eyed at his face, which, fortunately, was looking straight ahead. Realizing how strange I must look, I quickly ripped my eyes away from his sculpture like face, hoping he hadn't caught my whole weird episode in his peripheral vision.

I didn't dare look back up at him. We were silent the entire walk to the office, which was both relieving and disappointing to me. Even though I knew that if I spoke to Edward I would surely humiliate myself, I wanted to talk to him. My mind was crowded with questions I felt I needed to ask him. I had no idea why I was so intrigued by him. No doubt, his beauty was one reason, but there also seemed to be something else in his personality that caught my eye. There was something mysterious about him. Like he had secrets that would terrify someone if he confessed to them.

"And here we are," Edward announced, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the small building Edward had led me to. A white sign hung above the door, black lettering painted sloppily on it. _Main Office_, it read. I took a slow breath and turned to Edward, who, I realized, had removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Uh, thanks," I said, trying not to lose focus as I looked at him. "Again. I think I can find my way around from here. I don't want to make you any later."

Edward smiled an adorable half smiled and, again, I almost gasped at his perfection. "That's no problem," he said. "I'll show you around. I don't want you to get lost. There's nothing more embarrassing than getting lost at a new school."

_I could name a few things_, I thought to myself, in reference to Edward. Out loud, I said, "You really don't have to. I don't want to get you into any kind of trouble . . ."

Edward interrupted me, while I silently cursed myself for, yet again, not just saying yes.

"Hey, I've been in plenty of trouble before," he said slyly, still smiling. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Okay," I said, looking away, trying to hide my blush.

"Great," he said. "Now let's get inside before it starts to rain again." He looked up at the sky, as if he expected the rain to start falling right then.

I nodded as Edward opened to office door and held it open for me. I stepped into the warm room, glancing around briefly at the boring, bare, white walls. Some cushioned folding chairs were set up along the walls, occasionally separated by a small wooden table with magazines stacked on them.

My eyes finally rested on the receptionist. I walked up, trying to put Edward's presence behind me out of my mind. The woman looked up, away from the computer, and smiled—her eyes warm and welcoming.

"Can I help you, dear?" she said, eyes flitting to Edward and then back to me.

"Um, yes, I'm Isabella Swan," I began. But before I could continue, the woman was typing on her computer intently and seemed as if she'd forgotten I was there.

A few seconds later, she looked at me again. "Just one second Isabella," she said sweetly. "I'll go grab your schedule."

I nodded as she stood and walked through a door behind her. I tried to glance discreetly over my shoulder at Edward, but I didn't do a very good job. He was standing a few feet behind me, smirking. I quickly looked ahead again, just in time to see the receptionist make her way back through the door.

"Here you go," she said, handing me a single sheet of paper. "I'll just go ahead and show you to your first class."

"No need, Miss Johnson," Edward spoke up behind me. "I can do that." I heard him walk closer and I looked back at him. He flashed a smile at me and then turned it to Miss Johnson. I looked to her to find her blush I light shade of pink. I wasn't very surprised. I could see how Edward would have the same effect on other women as he does on me.

"Well, that's very kind of you Mr. Cullen," Miss Johnson said, smiling right back at Edward. "You're late for class, but I'm sure that it won't be a problem since you're showing Miss Swan around."

"Thank you," Edward replied. He looked back at me and nodded his head toward the door. "Come on."

I followed him out of the door to find that the rain had begun again. It wasn't a heavy rain, but enough to get us soaked if we didn't hurry to class.

I was truthfully shocked that Edward had even spoken to me. I wasn't anything special. I wasn't the tan, blonde, blue-eyed girl that so many guys seemed to be attracted to. I wasn't athletic and I wasn't going to attempt sports anytime soon, in fear of humiliation. I was the complete opposite from those girls. I had brown hair, brown eyes, and I was very pale—in other words, completely unremarkable.

And yet Edward, practically looking like a Greek god, was talking to me. Better yet, talking to me like he enjoyed it. But I knew better than to get my hopes too high.

"This is it," Edward said. I looked over at him and then at the building in front of me.

"How'd you know which class I was in?" I asked curiously, glancing back at him.

He smirked, then explained. "I took a peek at your schedule in the office."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Well, thanks. Sorry for taking up your time."

"Bella," Edward said, sounding exasperated. "I've told you before. I don't mind showing you around. And anyway, this is my first class too."

I nodded and opened the door, taking a breath before I walked into a room full of intensely curious eyes. Edward followed me in, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk to a seat in the back of the classroom. I also noticed most of the girls watching him with much interest.

"And you are?" the teacher suddenly said. I focused my eyes on him. He was smiling, but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't too happy about his class being interrupted.

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan," I said quietly. I was surprised that the teacher had actually heard my whispered response, but he turned back to his desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. When he looked back at me, his smile had faded a little, but it was still there. He looked exhausted.

"All right, Bella," he told me. "You can go ahead and take a seat in any desk that's available."

I turned to the class and almost flinched back at their stares. Some were especially hostile—most from the girls who had been watching Edward.

In the back of the class, Edward was pointing at an empty desk next to him. He smiled and mouthed 'Over here'. I walked toward the back of the class, keeping my eyes on the floor until I reached the empty desk.

"Did you know you're blushing?" Edward whispered when I sat down next to him. He sounded amused. Of course, the only reaction I could have was to blush an even deeper shade of red. I glanced up at him. He was smiling a dazzling crooked smile, and his eyes seemed to be laughing, yet curious. I didn't answer his question, but I ended up not needing to.

"Don't worry, it looks beautiful," Edward breathed. He sounded so sincere. My heart was beating an uneven rhythm and I tried to calm it. I couldn't.

Edward didn't speak to me the rest of class. The few (many) times I looked over at him, he was staring straight at the teacher, seeming intrigued by whatever the topic was at that moment. Many times I caught a glimpse of the girls catching peeks at him with hungry-looking eyes. Other times, they were, unfortunately, looking at me too. Rather, glaring at me as if their mere will power could make me vanish from the room.

When the bell rang, I sighed with relief. I needed be outside and breathe. I stood up, expecting Edward to leave the room without another thought of me. I started to make my way toward the door, but his voice stopped me.

"Bella?" Edward said.

I turned around. He was right behind me, wearing that seemingly permanent smirk plastered across his face.

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised my voice sounded at normal volume.

"I don't have any more classes with you until after lunch, so, unfortunately, I can't walk you to your next class."

Pushing away the weird sense of sadness that suddenly rushed through me, I opened my mouth to speak, but a shrill, soprano voice interrupted me.

"I'll do that!" A short, thin, dark-haired girl bounded up to us. Her features shocked me. She was beautiful. Her pixie like face and body looking as near to perfect as you could get. Her jet-black hair was short and spike out in different directions, but in a way that looked like hours were spent to make it look that way.

"Alice," Edward said, sounding pleased. "I'm glad you're here. This is Bella Swan."

Before Edward could even finish gesturing toward me, Alice hugged me tightly, smiling widely with straight, white teeth.

"Hi Bella!" she trilled as I hugged her back, taken aback by her enthusiasm. "It's so good to meet you!"

I muttered a 'hi' back before she stepped away from me. Edward was beaming, his white teeth reflecting the light in the room.

"Bella, this is my sister," he introduced. I remembered him saying in his car that he thought I'd like Alice. Well, he'd been right so far. Alice seemed like a fun person to be around. I'd definitely never be bored if I became friends with her.

"So how'd you two meet each other?" Alice asked me, not trying to hide the curiosity that saturated her voice.

"I drove Bella to school," Edward answered for me. "Her truck broke down. She happens to live right next door to us."

Alice stared at Edward with what seemed like a knowing look. Edward looked back at her calmly, not appearing to be phased by her deep blue eyes.

"Well, that's nice," Alice said, her enthusiasm obviously toned down. I wondered what she was unenthusiastic about—Edward driving me, my truck breaking down, or me living next door. But I couldn't see a reason why she'd be upset about any of that. I would think if she was upset, it would be about Edward. But Edward was so polite and he acted like a gentleman. Maybe there was something I didn't know about him?

"Edward!" a girl's voice screeched. I blinked and watched a pretty blonde girl—who was the complete opposite of me—hurry up to him. She didn't even look at me as she stood right between Edward and I, obviously trying to keep me away from him.

"How are you?" she said, trying for a flirty voice. I had to hold back an eye roll. "We haven't talked in for_ever_!"

Edward smiled at her. He looked perfectly content to talk to the girl. "Hey Sarah," he greeted her with his beautiful voice. "I'm pretty good, thanks."

"That's great!" Sarah practically shrieked at him. She grabbed on of his hands and held it in both of hers. He didn't pull it away.

Edward looked back at Alice and I, who stood watching him with embarrassed shock (me) and annoyed anger (Alice). I'm pretty sure he acted like he didn't notice our expressions.

"Alice, I think you have the rest of your classes with Bella," he said. Sarah glared over her shoulder at me, looking pissed. Then she turned back to Edward, still holding his hand, and started dragging him to the door.

"We're going to be late Edward!" Sarah trilled. "Come on!"

Before he was out the door, he finished what he was saying to us before Sarah had started towing him away. "Alice, can you show her to the rest of the classes?"

Alice hooked her arm with mine. "Gladly," she said, also sounding pissed, but at Edward.

"I'll see you at lunch," Edward said to me as he smiled. A couple of other girls walked up to him and Sarah, then he was gone. I stared, shocked, pretty sure that my mouth was making a little O.

"Let's go, Bella," Alice commanded. "We're going to be late too." She started pulling me to the door; arm still looped through mine. I didn't say a word as she headed toward a building, but I wondered if I even had the next class with her.

"You're going to drown if it starts to rain and your mouths still hanging open like that," Alice joked. Her voice had a little bit more spirit in it, but I could tell something was still bothering her.

I snapped my mouth shut, then muttered, "Oh."

"I'm sorry about Edward," Alice apologized, sounding embarrassed.

I stared at her, surprised. "Sorry?" I wondered, not feeling shy around her. "Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, Bella," Alice said. "Edward's a player."

"I did kind of notice that," I mumbled, honestly hurt. I couldn't believe I _was_ hurt. I'd known Edward for an hour, and I already had feelings for him. How could I be such an idiot? Sure, he had seemed so sweet and polite at first, but who was I kidding? He was a different person than what I thought.

"Did he pull out his 'I'm Polite And A Gentleman' act on you?"

I looked away from Alice, avoiding her question. I watched as students rushed to class, running with books and folders flying everywhere due to their speed. So what I had thought Edward was like was all an act? How many girls had he tried that on?

"I'm taking that as a yes," Alice concluded. "I am sorry. I mean, I love my brother, but he's such an asshole when it comes to girls."

Profanity didn't sound right coming from Alice's delicate mouth.

"And it's not even what he's really like!" Alice blundered on. "At home he's more like that polite gentleman guy he acts like to get girls. But he just amps it up around them. Honestly, he's really a nice guy. He's always sweet and sympathetic. He's a really loving person. He even plays the piano and guitar. He can sing too, even if he refuses to do so in front of anyone. He's a total bookworm, believe it or not. He's smart, too. His real self is the complete opposite of the person he is here! And it just pisses me off that's he's like that!"

Alice finished her little tirade and took deep breaths. "Sorry, but I just want people to know that he's not really like that, you know?"

I nodded, stunned by what she was telling me, yet confused to a point where I just wanted to not think about it at all. We walked into class two minutes after the bell rang, but we didn't get in trouble. Alice took me to two desks in the back corner of the room.

I didn't even realized what class we were in. My mind was too jumbled. Who was Edward? Was he a player or a gentleman or something else? Did he have Multiple Personality Disorder?

Suddenly, I felt a swell of anger flash through me. How could someone act like a completely different person, when their real self was so sweet and polite? Edward had only been playing me the whole morning. He was just being the enhanced, cocky, version the gentleman he really was, and that made me madder than I thought I could ever be at someone I'd only just met.

Something fluttered in front of my face. I looked down at the desk, where a folded piece of paper lay. I glanced over at Alice, who was staring at me with an eager expression. She nodded vigorously, and I took that as a demand to read what she'd written to me.

I unfolded it, and, as much as I didn't want it to, my heart faltered. Eyes wide, I reread Alice's assumption.

_Despite everything I've just said, I think Edward might like you._

**AN: Okay, you all should know what I'm about to say.... No? Well, I'll tell you then.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I'll love you all forever! Please & Thanks. :]**


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer: If I was the author, I would've met Rob Pattinson by now. Any luck? No, don't think so.**

**AN: All right, I wasn't planning on posting this chapter so soon, but I had it written, and I was hoping that if I got another chapter up, I might get some more reviews. **winkwink** So things might start heating up from here on out, as you might guess once you read this chapter. I'm not going to give anymore hints, so you'll just have to read and see why I'm saying that. :] On your mark, get set, READ!**

~.~

The rest of my classes passed quickly, and before I knew it, we were headed to the cafeteria. But I knew that it only seemed that way because of what Alice had written to me. I was in a daze. _Edward might like me. _No matter how many times I repeated those words to myself, it didn't sink in.

Don't get me wrong, I was still outraged that Edward had been playing me this morning, but I couldn't help but feel lightheaded at the thought of him actually liking me. What girl wouldn't? Edward was beautiful—completely swoon-worthy. I had a feeling that any girl would start drooling over him the second they saw him. I would know—I had been dangerously close while staring at him in my truck.

But it didn't make any sense. If Edward was just playing me, how could he _really_ like me? Letting himself be dragged out the door by another girl sure didn't show any proof of that.

_Who am I kidding?_ I thought, sighing to myself. _Edward would never like someone like me._

I didn't want to like him though, did I? He probably wouldn't even be trustworthy, since he probably made out with every other girl in the school. Even if Alice did say this wasn't the real Edward, I doubted he would change himself around anyone.

As if she had been reading my thoughts, Alice voiced what I had been thinking.

"You're doubting that Edward likes you at all," Alice said. It wasn't a question. She said it with a slight tone of accusation in her voice, though. I suspected she was annoyed that I didn't believe her.

I shrugged my shoulders, not looking at her. "Edward just doesn't seem the type to actually _like_ a girl."

She sighed in exasperation. I could feel her eyes glaring at the side of my face, but I didn't look at her. I didn't want her to try and convince me to like Edward or something. I wasn't sure if I could—no, I _could_ like him—but I didn't really think I should. A relationship with him could only lead to a disastrous, heart-breaking end.

"Bella, I know my brother," Alice insisted. "Therefore, I can tell when he actually _likes _a girl."

"Really?" I snapped back, annoyed. "And how many girls has he _really _liked?"

"Just one that I'm pretty sure of," she told me. "You."

My head whipped around to stare at her. _Only me?_ I thought to myself. I didn't let myself say the words out loud. I wouldn't let myself sound like I liked him too. Even though I couldn't deny that I did, somewhat, despite how he acted. But not saying anything out loud was a wasted effort. Alice seemed to read them in my expression, and a victorious smile spread across her face, like she figured she had convinced me.

When I finally gained control of my expression, I looked away from her, watching students make their way to the cafeteria. "He doesn't even know me well enough," I mumbled. I knew I was being hypocritical, because I barely knew Edward also, yet I liked him. I was such an idiot.

"Edward's a good judge of character," Alice said, her soprano voice sounding eager.

"I wish I could say the same," I muttered. I thought of my mistake in character judgement—Edward.

"Bella . . ." Alice whined. "Come on."

"Please, don't whine Alice," I said to her. "Edward doesn't like me. Which is all too obvious."

She let out a huff of annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was so stubborn. I had a feeling that it'd take of convincing for her to realize Edward didn't like me. She'd probably end up telling me to get proof that he didn't.

"Here we are," Alice said. Her normal enthusiasm was back in her voice. I looked at her to see her smiling into the fairly large cafeteria building.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly. "After we get some lunch, I'm going to introduce you to everyone."

She grabbed my hand and towed me into the line. I was hoping very much that when Alice said everyone, she didn't truly mean _everyone_, because with Alice, her introducing me to everyone, literally, seemed entirely possible. But I most definitely was not up to meeting a hundred or so more people.

Neither of us bought very much food. I figured Alice didn't because she would be too busy talking. I'm not saying that it's annoying that she talks too much—it's actually pretty entertaining. I'm able to keep my mind off of a certain someone when she talks. That is, if her topic isn't that someone.

Again Alice was dragging me by the hand. I noticed people still staring at me like a creature from another planet. I avoided their eyes and focused on the back of Alice's head. I was still wondering who the 'everyone' she had referred to was. I could only that they would be as accepting as she had been to me.

"Hi guys!" Alice trilled suddenly. I heard a few people say hi back, and then I turned to look at them.

I was staring at three gorgeous people. Alice and Edward gorgeous, to be exact. There were two guys and one girl. The first of the guys I looked at had dark, curly hair. He was huge. It looked like layers and layers of muscles were wrapped around his body. He was entirely intimidating, despite the wide, welcoming smile that was on his beautifully chiseled face.

The next guy was thinner, leaner than the other. He had a narrow face, yet he was still unbelievably handsome. His blonde hair was long and framed his eyes, which were gazing at Alice with intense affection.

And as if I didn't have low self-esteem already, the girl's looks sure knocked it down a few more notches. She was utterly, unfairly beautiful. Her long, blonde hair waved down her back perfectly. Everything else about her was perfect too—her body, her face, etc. But she didn't wear a smile. She only had a look of curiosity. I couldn't even imagine how gorgeous she would look when she smiled, and it almost hurt to look at her now. _If looks could kill . . . _The thought suddenly ran through my mind.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Alice introduced me, her voice like chimes. "Bella, this is Emmett, my brother." She gestured to the muscular guy, who waved at me enthusiastically. I almost laughed at him.

"This is Rosalie," she said, nodding toward the beautiful blonde. "She and Emmett are together." Rosalie nodded at me in a curt, I'm-better-than-you kind of way.

"And this," Alice said. "Is my Jasper." She smiled lovingly at the blonde guy, who smiled at us both, before continuing. "He's also Rosalie's twin."

I smiled at them all tentatively. Alice went to sit next to Jasper, and as she did so, she spoke to me.

"Sit down, Bella!" she ordered, then smiled. "We won't bite, I swear."

"Well, we may not bite," Emmett replied. "But I bet I could beat you in an arm-wrestling contest, even if I went easy on you." He waggled his eyebrows at me, smiling good-naturedly, and set his elbow on the table.

I did laugh then, smiling back at him. "I don't doubt that you could beat me, I'm just afraid of what damage my arm would suffer."

Emmett's laugh boomed through the cafeteria, while Alice's chiming laughter joined in. I saw Jasper chuckle a little, but Rosalie's face was stone-like.

I sat down, setting my tray on the table. Then a velvety voice sounded behind me, and although that voice could melt me, I didn't particularly care to hear it right then.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he walked up behind me. Not surprisingly, his beauty stunned me. I completely forgot about the other beauty of the people sitting around me as I watched him walked toward us.

"Emmett tried to challenge Bella to an arm-wrestling match," Alice explained. "And she refused, claiming that she was afraid of arm damage." Although the enthusiasm was still in Alice's voice, I could hear it tighten a little as she answered Edward. Was she still mad that he had played me? Well, if she was, I didn't blame her, because I was angry too.

Edward chuckled as he sat down next to me, a little too close for people who barely knew each other. "Well, I don't blame her. I'd be terrified for my arm too."

"Liar!" Emmett exclaimed. "You'd just be scared of losing to me. Again!"

Everyone at the table laughed, even Rosalie. I only smiled a little, glancing down at my food. Edward had narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at Emmett's comment, like he was beginning to get angry. But no sooner than that look had appeared, it went away and he smiled his breathtaking crooked smile.

I was all too aware of the piece paper that was crumbled up in my pocket. The one that said Edward might like me. I gritted my teeth. He did _not_ like me, and I could _not_ like him. I forced that to stay in my head. I willed the words to be true, but I had no motivation. It was hopeless. I knew I wanted him to like me. I knew I liked him. End of story. There was no changing that, no matter how much I willed it to.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, I felt breath against my ear. But before I could react with a gasp and jump away, he spoke, and I was entranced.

"Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?" Edward whispered to me. I blushed furiously. I could feel the heat in my face. The only thing I could do to answer him was nodding my head, for I was speechless.

"Well, I hope you know that your name suits you very, very well," he murmured. I turned my head away, not letting myself look at him. I wouldn't be infatuated with him, even though his face was a sure enough reason for any other girl to be. I knew he was a player. I hated that kind of personality. And before he showed his true personality at school, if what Alice had told me was really what he was like, I refused to show any interest in him.

I looked up and saw Alice glaring at Edward. Edward didn't notice her. He was smiling in another direction, at a table of ogling girls. I wanted to slap him.

"Ow! Damn it Alice!" Edward had whipped his head back to glare angrily back at Alice, while everyone else stared at the two. After I heard the thump under the table, I had realized that she'd kicked him in the knee. I wanted to say to her, _"Relax Alice, he's only being the player he is. And he doesn't like me, so give it up!"_

I had a feeling that he wouldn't really appreciate being called a player, though he had to realize he was one. And I most definitely was never going to say anything about Edward liking me or not liking me out loud. That would only stay between Alice and me. If she didn't go off and tell, that is.

So I only stared at Alice until she noticed me and raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'What else was I supposed to do?'

I rolled my eyes at her as I continued with my food. I really wished that Edward would scoot over a little bit. I was really uncomfortable with how close he was to me. I wanted some space from him. I didn't think I could handle the draw I felt toward him if he got any nearer to touching me. Then he spoke, and his voice didn't help much either.

"So Bella, how were the rest of your classes?" he asked in his 'gentlemanly' way, looking at me with his glorious emerald eyes.

I forced myself to speak clearly and not be swayed by his gorgeous eyes. "They were fine. I had them all with Alice, so I was able to find them without getting lost."

"Glad to hear it," Edward said, smirking. "What's your next class?"

"You don't know?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward's brow furrowed, and a look of confusion crossed his face. "What?"

I sighed. "You did 'peek' at my schedule, didn't you?"

He smiled again. "Yes, I did do that, didn't I?" he said politely. "But I don't remember the last of your classes. Do you mind telling me what they are?"

I stared at him, really getting tired of him playing me. But I answered him anyway. "I'm pretty sure I have biology next."

"Really?" Edward said, sounding pleased. "I do too."

I tried to smile back at him. "That's great."

_Oh, no it wasn't_, I thought to myself.

**EPOV**

Bella's smile looked like it was forced. She looked like she was thinking something other than 'That's great.' Her face was so easy too read, like a book. It was obvious she was trying to hide what she was really feeling, but she wasn't succeeding very well. I could tell she was nervous. And annoyed.

I didn't push her though. I just smiled at her politely and let her think. I wondered if she knew she was blushing a little bit. I didn't say anything about it though, just admired. The pink color looked beautiful against her already beautiful ivory skin. And her long, brown hair only brought out the color. Her chocolate brown eyes were so entrancing. They looked deep and so full of knowledge. Her beauty was just overwhelming to me, and I didn't know why.

I couldn't understand why Bella was so interesting to me. I couldn't figure out why she seemed so much more beautiful than any other girl I'd met. There was just something about her that drew me to her. I wanted to talk to her as much as I could.

Suddenly, I wondered if she had been freaked out a little by what I had said to her. About her being beautiful. Was it too soon for me to say that to her? It probably was, since I'd only known her for four five hours.

_Damn it Edward!_ I shouted inwardly at myself. _Why do you always mess everything up?_

But maybe it wasn't just me. What if Alice . . .? Alice. That was it. She had said something to Bella. I had a feeling that that was a part of the reason she had kicked me a few minutes ago. She was obviously annoyed with me for some reason; I had seen that by the tension in her face when she had glared at me. But what had she said to Bella?

I was suddenly angry with my favorite sibling. I glanced over at Bella, who was staring into her food, seeming to be thinking very hard. Then I turned to Alice, who was smiling and laughing at Jasper. I hated to ruin her fun but . . . well, no I really didn't mind ruining her fun right then.

"Alice," I said tightly. She looked up at me, a surprised look on her face. She obviously wasn't expecting me to get angry with her.

"What is it Edward?" she asked.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me, so I decided to take this conversation somewhere else. "Could I talk with you for a moment?" I said. "In the hallway?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, so I figured she'd realized what I was so tense about. She looked at Jasper, then at Bella, and finally back at me and nodded.

"Sure," she said, trying to sound like her normal self.

We both stood up and started to walk away from the table. Alice turned back and said, "Be right back Bella!" I looked at Bella and smiled as she stared at the two of us with wary curiosity.

When we were out in the hallway, I rounded on Alice, whisper screaming at her. "What the hell did you say to her?!"

Alice folded her arms across her chest and glared up at me. "Who? Bella?"

"No, Alice, my pet chicken, Lucy," I hissed at her. "Of course Bella!"

"What makes you think I said anything to her?" she said stubbornly.

"Maybe the fact that you talk way too much?" I accused. "And that Bella was smiling at me this morning, but hasn't at all during lunch?"

Alice's mouth was slightly agape and she was still glaring, which told me that she probably hadn't listened to the last part of my accusation.

"I do not talk to much!" Alice almost screamed.

I hated being mean to her, but I was really pissed off at her, and that was most definitely not going to change soon.

"That does not matter!" I shot back at her. "Just tell me what you said to her!"

After a short silence—enough time for me to almost explode—she spoke in a hardly controlled voice.

"Well, I told her what a player you are," she explained between clenched teeth. "And that the dramatized polite gentleman crap you probably pulled on her was just an act."

"Alice . . ." I hissed at her. She continued before I could yell at her any more.

_"And,"_ she said. "I also told her what you're really like at home, where you know you won't be judged for who you are. I told her that you really are a gentleman. That you're sweet and loving and talented."

I gaped at her. So Bella thought I was a player? Was that why she was acting so weird around me now? Again, I internally scolded myself for how much of an idiot I was.

But I also realized that I _was_ a player. At least, that's how I acted here. I couldn't believe myself. As I thought back to all the girls I'd made out with in the past year, I became even more disgusted with myself. How could I let Bella think that about me? And I probably made it worse by letting Sarah drag me out of the classroom by the hand. And I had been smiling at those girls at lunch! I couldn't even imagine how horrible my character would seem to Bella right now. She obviously would never think she could trust me now.

Alice had also said she'd told Bella my true personality, though. Maybe if I were myself here, Bella wouldn't think so low of me. No, she _wouldn't_ think low of me if I were myself. I wasn't vain, but I knew my real self had a better personality than the player I acted like at school.

"She deserves to know what you're like," Alice suddenly said, sounding calmer now. She must have deciphered the meaning of my gaping expression.

I nodded, agreeing with her somewhat. "Did you tell her anything else?"

Alice changed the subject quickly, asking me a question instead. I knew she'd told her something else now.

"Do you like her Edward? Do you have any real feelings for her at all?"

I stared at her, shocked that she had realized something like that so easily. She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't look so surprised. I can read your face almost as easily as you can anyone else's. So do you like her?"

I paused, really thinking about it before I answered her. I knew that Alice might be somewhat skeptical about me actually having feelings for Bella, considering my history with girls. I'd never actually felt anything for any of them. I'd just felt lonely, so I settled for the one's that were interested in me, even though I wasn't in them.

Bella was definitely different though. She was intriguing and beautiful and looked like she could see deeper than just the face of the person. And I definitely felt something for her, even if I wasn't quite sure if she felt the same.

"Yes," I finally said, answering Alice's question.

She smiled then, a knowing smile. "Good." She started to turn away from me, toward the cafeteria. I wondered if she was just going to end the conversation with that when she spoke, not turning around as she walked away, leaving me stunned with what she said.

"Because I told her that you might."

**AN: I love ending chapters with stuff like that. You know, stuff that makes you go 'Oh! What's gonna happen now?!' :] Well, at least that's howI hope it is to all of you. Anyway, as I said, I posted this chapter in hopes of more reviews. So again, **WINKWINK**. ;] You don't even have to really leave a long review! You can just say 'I read it.' for all I care. :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. What Are You Really Like?

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

**AN: Still not too many reviews.. =P But hey, I love you all who _did_ read and review! Much appreciation to you! All right, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but I still hope you all like it! I have a pretty good idea what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so I plan on getting it posted as soon as I get it written. AND if I get a few more reviews. :] Reviews make me very happy! So read & review please!**

~.~

Biology was sure to be my least favorite class from now on, because Edward was in it. Of course, this was more than likely going to be the most awkward day in it. Edward had suggested that I sit by him. I wanted to refuse, I really did, but he must have realized that I was about to say no, because he'd pulled out his beautiful, very persuasive smile before I could. I wasn't able to say no then.

So I ended up sitting by him at the sleek, black desk in the back of the room. To make things worse, the teacher had decided that we would be lab partners for the rest of year. Not surprisingly, my immediate reaction to that news was to smile and feel overjoyed. But I had caught myself and realized that it was a bad thing. A very bad thing. I didn't want to start liking Edward any more than I already did. I didn't want to be involved with someone that acted as he did at school—as in, playing every girl he met. It was disgusting.

I couldn't help thinking back to what had happened after Alice and Edward had come back into the cafeteria.

_~Flashback~_

_Edward had looked very angry when he and Alice had walked out of the cafeteria. I was a little nervous around him when he looked so mad. His face had been tense, and his teeth were clenched fiercely together._

_And what made it even scarier, Alice seemed to know exactly what he was so angry about. I had also noticed Edward glance at me before he'd asked Alice to speak to him. I knew this wasn't good._

_Just then, Alice skipped around the table to Jasper. She smiled widely at me, and the smile made me nervous. What had she said? _

_Still smiling, Alice's eyes flicked up, looking behind me. I turned around to see Edward walking toward the table. He looked confused and nervous as he looked at me. His captivating emerald eyes met mine and held. They looked shocked—and jubilant. Like he'd just heard something that thrilled him and scared the crap out of him at the same time. Then he smiled his crooked smile again, and my breath caught._

"_Edward!"_

_I blinked as a girl's shriek pierced the air. Edward and I, unfortunately, broke eye contact as we both looked to the source of the voice._

_Edward had stopped walking, and a brown-haired girl was nearly running at him. She was beaming, her white teeth glistening. _She's pretty_, I thought sadly. _

_Then, the girl did something that completely stunned me—and made me want to burst into tears._

_As she neared Edward, she threw herself at him, flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the mouth._

_Unable to stop myself, I gasped as my mouth fell open. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't move. I tried to tell myself that this was even more of a reason to not be interested in Edward, but my mind was too jumbled with other thoughts—or irrational feelings, such as hurt, jealousy, and anger._

_But then Edward did something that shocked me too. Almost as soon as the girl had thrown herself onto him, Edward gently pushed her away._

_The girl looked hurt and confused for a moment, but then smiled. "We'll hang out later?" she questioned Edward expectantly._

_Edward shook his head at her. "No, Jessica, we won't. Not again."_

_Jessica's mouth fell open, and she looked on the brink of tears. Edward stepped away from her and looked over at me. His eyes looked sad and remorseful. I stared back at him, utterly confused._

_"What—what do you mean?" Jessica stuttered, recapturing Edward's attention. His face didn't really look sympathetic. He actually looked somewhat disgusted. But I had a feeling it wasn't directed at Jessica._

_"We won't see each other again," he said firmly. He nodded his head slightly as he said it, which made it strangely seem like an oath of some kind._

_"Why?!" Jessica wailed. I noticed that many other people had gone quiet and turned to watch the drama. Some were even glancing over at me._

_Edward sighed and looked over at me again. His eyes seemed to be glowing with determined vindication. And then he spoke, seeming to speak only to me._

_"Because I want to change," he said quietly. "I want to be who I really am."_

_My stomach fluttered at his words, and my heart skipped a beat. I had a weird sense that those words were really only meant for me. But those words made me nervous._

_Then, the bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch period. I jumped as it rang through the silence of the cafeteria, causing a sudden rush of chattering to start up from the teenagers who had just witnessed the scene between Edward and Jessica. Jessica, on the other hand, had turned on her heels, sobbing as she ran out of the building._

_"Are you planning on going to class?"_

_I looked up and saw Edward standing in front of me, wearing a soft smile. His eyes seemed very warm as he looked at me. I kept reminding myself that I didn't want to be interested in him, but what he had said faltered my resolve some. I nodded and stood up, trying to keep a fair amount of distance between us as we walked to biology._

_~End Flashback~_

I hated thinking about that. More so, I hated thinking about Edward's words. What did he really mean about him changing—wanting to be who he really was? Did that mean Alice had told him that she'd told me he was a player? But, why would he decide to change for me?

I was pretty sure I knew the answer, but I really didn't want to think about it. I had just promised myself that I would not show interest in him! And now, here I was, rethinking that promise.

I was staring down at the desk, so I blinked in surprise when a piece notebook paper appeared in front of my eyes.

I knew exactly who had written to me, so I reluctantly picked up the paper and read Edward's elegant handwriting.

_Hey_

I stared at the one word. I'd expected him to write something that would make me blush uncontrollably, but this shocked me. I sighed and picked up the pencil that was lying next to my notebook, writing a simple reply.

_Hi_

I slid the sheet back to him, keeping my head forward. I glanced at the teacher, only to see him on the edge of his seat, completely absorbed in the movie that he was playing. The lights were off, so I supposed many of the students were sneaking a quick nap while they could get it in. I looked down at the desk again to see the paper, and read what Edward had written.

_I know what Alice told you about me._

I felt my eyes widen. I should have known that Alice would tell him. I had a feeling that the two were probably very close. They most likely didn't keep many things from each other.

But as I read the words again, I had no idea how to reply. Was I supposed to be angry? Embarrassed? Happy? I definitely felt embarrassed, but not for the expected reason. I was embarrassed that I hadn't realized that Edward was a player right away. And it was so obvious. I just didn't want to accept that he wasn't perfect, like I'd thought him to be at first.

At a loss for a better response, I asked for clarification, already knowing what he'd tell me.

_What exactly did she tell you?_

Edward must have written very quickly, because the paper fluttered in front of me a few seconds later.

_She told me that she told you I was a player. But she also said she told you how I really am._

I suddenly had a weird urge to know if Edward really was as Alice explained. I wanted to know if she wasn't lying. I wanted Edward to prove to me that he was a good guy. But I wanted him to tell me who he really was himself first.

_What are you really like? And please, do not lie to me._

_I wouldn't lie to you, Bella._

I glared at the paper for a moment. Was he trying to avoid my question?

_Regardless, I want you to answer my question._

Edward seemed to take a much longer time to write back than he had been. Was it hard for him to tell me the truth, even if he said he wouldn't lie to me? I softly tapped my fingers against the top of the table, counting the seconds.

When he slid the paper slowly to me, I read eagerly.

_I'm almost positive what Alice told you about me was mostly accurate. But I want you to know that I'm not really like this. Truthfully, I'm the complete opposite. I'm not really the outgoing type I claim to be. If I'm being honest with you, I only act this way because I feel like a part of me is missing, corny as it sounds. And I'm disgusted with myself. But it's the truth, Bella, and I hope you believe me._

I took a deep breath after reading his words. This was too overwhelming, but I had to know more. I needed to see his real self.

_Why do you act that way, though?_

_I feel lonely, Bella. I was desperate to find a way to push it away._

I couldn't believe Edward was literally pouring his heart out to me. I didn't know why, but I just knew he was telling me the truth now.

_What did you mean in the cafeteria? About changing? And being who you really are? Why did you say that?_

_I wanted you to know that I'm not such a horrible person._

_I don't think you're a horrible person, Edward._

_Don't you?_

_No._

_What kind of person do you think I am, then?_

I paused before I wrote, hesitant to reply to that. I wasn't sure what I could say.

_I think you're a good guy. I think that, if you wanted to, you could care really deeply about someone. I think you're deeper and more sympathetic than any guys I've ever met are._

_You're making me sound too feminine. But I think you might also be giving me too much credit._

_I don't think so._

_I wish I could be as optimistic as you._

_I have a feeling that if you let yourself _be_ yourself, you wouldn't need to be optimistic. You'd realize that it's true._

_Thank you, Bella._

Before I could write back, the bell rang. Out of impulse, I crumpled the paper in my hand and held on to it tightly. As the teacher flicked the lights on, I realized what had just happened. I'd fallen even more for Edward. But I didn't feel that it was so much a bad thing anymore. He'd just confessed to me that he was disgusted with himself for being a player. He had told me that he was the complete opposite of that—which made me reconsider the thought of him being perfect . . .

I stopped that train of thought as I stood up. I had the intention to walk out of the building without looking back at Edward, but that ended up a wasted attempt.

I hadn't even taken two steps when a warm hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me gently to a stop. Upon contact, I felt a strange shock between our skin—like electricity. Yet I didn't pull my arm away.

"Bella . . ." Edward said as I turned to look at him. His hand slid down to grasp mine, and my skin tingled. My eyes were wide as I stared into his. His emerald eyes were so intense as he looked at me. His expression was confusing, and I didn't know how to figure it out.

Then I realized what was happening. I looked away from him, blushing, and released my hand, however reluctantly, from his. I glanced at his face before I turned away. He looked somewhat hurt, but I could also see in his eyes that there was something else. I walked away before I could come to a conclusion of what it was.

I wasn't able to keep my mind off of Edward Cullen for the rest of the day.

**AN: Thank you for reading! So now you can go ahead and . . . REVIEW! :D**


	5. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I wish I could be as creative as Stephenie Meyer. =\**

**AN: I'm so sorry to all of you who have patiently waited for this chapter! I've been so busy the last few days. And teachers are as relentless as ever. =P Just a fair warning, this chapter isn't all that exciting. Next chapter should be. Or at least I'll try and make it that way.**

**And to the wonderful readers--THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all, and reading your reviews makes me angry at myself for not writing sooner! Which is good! ;] I smiled every time I saw a new review in my inbox.**

**So again, a gazillion thank you's! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :]**

~.~

I tried to focus the last two hours of school. I really did. But no matter how hard I stared at the chalkboard, no matter how intensely I watched the teacher, no matter how slowly I wrote, putting down every detail I could muster up, my mind drifted. It always drifted to Edward. Edward and his crooked smile, his perfectly messy bronze hair, his intensely mysterious emerald eyes . . .

Every time I realized I was daydreaming about his face, I wanted to slap myself. I stopped counting how many times I wanted to do that—slap myself—after the fifth time I thought of doing so. Instead, I always closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath, holding it for a moment, then letting it out in a gust, opening my eyes simultaneously. If only that had had the effect I'd wanted it to.

When the last bell of the day rang, I had to seriously fight the urge to bolt from the classroom—for two different reasons. Reason one, I really wanted to get out of school and be home, where I could lock myself in my room and let out all of my frustration and confusion without the fear of curious eyes. Reason two, I secretly wished I would see Edward. I knew it was stupid. I knew it all too well. And at the same time I still dreaded seeing him again. It made absolutely no sense, yet I didn't try nearly as hard to push the feeling away as I had this morning. Even as I daydreamed about him, I halfheartedly tried to force myself to make the same vow I had earlier—about not letting myself be even more interested in Edward. The whole thing was a wasted—and pathetic—attempt.

I didn't know him. That was the one reason I had for not being interested. It was a very weak excuse; I had to admit that to myself. It wouldn't be that hard to get to know him, would it? If that would be the case, and I started to talk with him, learn about him, then what would my excuse be once he'd told me everything he wanted me to know?

I almost snorted. Who was I to say he would tell me anything more than he had about himself? Even more so, who was I to say he would even talk to me again?

I was still shaking my head, laughing at myself, as I made my way toward the parking lot. As I reached the beginning of the pavement, I suddenly stopped. Something didn't feel right. I looked up and scanned the students and cars that crowded the lot. I had no idea what I was even looking for. I didn't know what the weird, not right feeling meant. After I was sure I had thoroughly examined the hoods and heads in the space in front of me, I did so again.

Then it hit me.

I wasn't going to be driving myself home today. My truck was sitting in the driveway at my house, the gas meter mockingly on the recently dubbed evil word _empty_. I couldn't believe I had been so naïve as to think it'd been a blessing that I had an empty tank. Now I thought it more as a curse.

Then I realized my only other ride home.

Edward.

I groaned out loud, not giving a crap who heard. I kept repeating the words 'I am so screwed' in my mind.

And when I thought that moment couldn't get any more frustrating, the very source of my frustration and confusion walked right up behind me, saying my name in his gorgeous, velvet-like voice.

"Bella?"

My breath hitched, hearing my name come from his lips. I had a brief battle with myself, considering whether I should turn to him or bolt across the parking lot. I quickly decided on turning, disappointed by the lack of fight in the part of my brain that told me to run.

I spun around slowly and almost, _almost_ reluctantly to see that breathtaking crooked smile spread across his face. Instead of forcing a smile, too, my greeting to him was a blush and a barely concealed grimace. I really did not want to be swayed in my decision any more by seeing that smile _and_ his eyes.

I guess I didn't hide my expression well enough.

"Is something wrong?" Edward suddenly asked quietly, sounding a little nervous. I risked a brief glance up at him, only to see him staring down at me with concern, his brow furrowed.

I pretended to casually look away from him, studying the parking lot again, and attempted to reply in a distracted tone.

"No, nothing's wrong," I lied. I hoped my distracted enough to sound authentic.

I was surprised, yet not, at how much easier it was to lie, or just plain speak, smoothly when I wasn't looking at him. I was completely shocked, on the other hand, at how any of the other girls could even flirt with him without drooling. Was it even possible to get _used_ to Edward's dazzle effect? It most definitely did not seem so. Imagining his eyes, I didn't think it was possible _at all_. Then again, I could just be so pathetic that I would always go weak at the knees whenever he so much as glanced in my general direction.

"Are you sure?" Edward said uncertainly. I sucked in a deep breath, willing myself to concentrate on speaking, and speaking _only_.

I turned my head slowly and looked at him, somewhat avoiding direct eye contact.

"Absolutely," I said, hoping it was convincing. I nodded a little for emphasis as I answered him.

Edward seemed to relax a bit. He nodded, too, and smirked a little at me. I didn't let myself loose focus.

"I would think you'd still want a ride home?" he said. Again, he sounded a bit uncertain, but not as much as last time.

"Well," I said, trying not to sound too reluctant. "If you don't mind . . ."

"Not at all," Edward said, smiling a bit more.

I nodded my head and was about to turn and walk toward Edward's shiny Volvo when I heard a familiar soprano pitched voice trill out my name.

"Bella!" Alice screeched behind us. "Edward! I'm riding with you!"

She came to an amazingly graceful halt in front of us as we turned back to face her. A bright, wide smile was plastered across her face as he looked at us expectantly, obviously waiting for the excitement to bubble over at the knowledge of her riding with us.

"You can ride with Emmet," Edward suddenly told her. He sounded slightly agitated. I watched Alice face flicked over to him with a mixed look of hurt, annoyance, and defiance. She folded her skinny arms in front of her, stubbornness radiating from the action. I glanced over at Edward, who was staring at her intensely. I had a weird feeling that they were having a silent conversation, and I felt oddly excluded.

"Emmet's already left," Alice finally announced, triumph leaking through her voice.

She lifted her eyebrows at Edward, seeming to dare him to deny her the ride again. A little smirk brought up one side of her mouth, and I couldn't help but be reminded a bit of Edward. Sometimes I actually was surprised that they weren't biologically related.

Then Edward let out a quick breath. "Fine," he muttered. He turned on his heels and started walking toward his Volvo. I had to smile at Alice before we took off after him, wanting to thank her for saving me from being alone with Edward the whole ride home. There was only so much more of his resolve-swaying beauty I could stand.

Alice hooked her arm through mine as we started walking across the rain-soaked asphalt of the lot. I knew Alice didn't really decide to ride with Edward and I because she wanted to spare me from the humiliation of my staring at him if we would have been alone. She more than likely just wanted to spot and store away proof that Edward liked me, so she could shove it in my face later. I had to bite my lip so wouldn't grumble in frustration.

And as if to confirm my thoughts, Alice quickly whispered into my ear, "Edward is liking you more and more by the minute."

I felt my cheeks flush, but embarrassment didn't stop my annoyance.

"Alice . . ." I groaned quietly.

She held up her one free hand in a kind of surrendering gesture. "I'm just stating what I'm seeing." She eyed me, smirking mischievously, and I grew even more wary of her intentions by the second. But I decided to keep my mouth shut. I wasn't really in the mood to keep denying Alice's assumptions, and I really, really didn't want Edward to hear our conversation, considering we were five feet away from his car.

Alice quickly unlinked her arm from mine and started toward the back seat. Edward was opening the passenger door for me, just like he had done this morning. But I was hesitant to get in.

"Alice, you can go ahead and sit in front," I said quickly. I left out the _'if you'd like to'_ from the end of the sentence, because I didn't want it to sound optional.

Alice just looked at me, then at the open passenger door, then at Edward and smiled sweetly, deviously. She proceeded to open the back door before she answered me.

"That's okay, Bella," she chimed. "I can sit back here. You go ahead. It would be rude of me if I didn't let you." Her tone obviously suggested there was so much more motive behind letting me sit in front than just politeness. Like keeping me close to Edward.

I made sure my head was completely turned away from Edward's view before I glared daggers at her. Thankfully, her expression didn't change. She just kept on smiling as she slid in the back, making a point to slam the door behind her. Loudly.

I had to hold back my grumbling before I turned back to Edward, who was leaning against the car door, waiting. I briefly looked up into his gorgeous face. He was watching me through slightly narrowed eyes, and his lips were pursed. It was obvious that he was curious. And more than a little irritated by Alice's cryptic words, along with mine. But I tried to ignore it as I took the two steps toward the car and slid in the seat, muttering a quiet 'thank you' before Edward closed the door with a little more force than necessary.

As he walked around the front of the car, I kept my eyes straight ahead and spoke to Alice. "I wish you would just let it go, Alice," I muttered through clenched teeth.

I heard her quiet, chiming laugh behind me. "Never going to happen!"

I sighed as Edward opened his door and hopped into the drivers' seat. He didn't look at me, but I did see him glance into the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes. I supposed he was sending a glare back at Alice, and I most definitely didn't blame him. She was ruthless in her ways, and she was so obvious about it.

I forced myself to stare straight out the front windshield as Edward pulled out of the parking space. Alice was quiet, and that made me nervous. Was it even possible for her to _not_ talk? I had the feeling, though, that her silence was only a part of her scheme to make me think Edward liked me.

Her relentlessness on the subject was getting old _already_.

The silence was torture. It was even worse knowing that Alice was sitting in the back seat, probably smirking her little face off, holding back her flow of words. She definitely had something to say, but she wouldn't let it escape her lips. I wished that she would just start endlessly droning on about something, anything. Just to fill the void of quiet that was overtaking the car.

Feeling Edward's presence next to me had me fidgeting constantly. The strange electric energy we'd felt when our hands had come in contact was still there, radiating between us. It almost made me aware of every move he made as he drove silently down the road. Whenever he slid his hand down the steering wheel or turned his head, my eyes would flick over to him before I blushed and looked away as quickly as possible. I had absolutely no idea why I was so aware of him, and why I was so nervous. I mean, Edward seemed like a nice guy, just as Alice had insisted after her tirade on his player attitude. I knew I wasn't scared of him. I'd considered that a few times already. But I wasn't. I was nervous, confused, annoyed, and, even though I wanted to keep denying it to myself, enchanted.

I grimaced at the windowpane. I could just see Alice acting all smug and triumphant. She probably had already figured _I_ liked Edward.

"Oh my gosh! I just thought of something!" Alice exclaimed in her soprano voice. I jumped as she spoke, not expecting her outburst. Then I smirked a little, with both relief and amusement. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her talking for long.

Neither Edward nor I spoke in response. But we did raise our eyebrows in what I was sure were mutual gestures of feigned interest.

I could feel her eyes glancing back and forth between us, waiting for either of us to say something, but soon huffed in exasperation, her impatience getting the better of her.

"Fine, I'll just tell you then," he said enthusiastically. "Bella, I'm inviting you over for a sleepover Friday!"

I automatically smiled. But I was a little surprised at the invitation. I barely knew Alice, after all. But nonetheless, I twisted in my seat so I could see her, smiling still. I almost laughed at her as I saw her wide eyes and smile. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

I nodded at her. "I'd love to Alice."

She let out an ecstatic squeal and launched into a whole list of things she was already planning on doing Friday night.

"Oh Bella!" she squealed. "This is going to be so much fun! And giving you a makeover is going to be the best part!"

My eyes widened a bit as I watched her. "Makeover?" I said apprehensively.

She looked at me like I'd just told her I was going to jump off a building—surprised and horrified. "Of course, Bella! You cannot have a sleep over without a makeover! It's essential!"

"Alice," Edward suddenly spoke up. I looked over at him, and he mouth was turned down in a disapproving frown. "You do realize that not everyone enjoys your makeovers?"

_God bless his heart_, I thought to myself. I hoped that with the help of Edward, there might be a possibility of getting out of the whole makeover situation. I didn't like the thought of Alice getting anywhere near my face with a makeup bag.

But as I turned my gaze back to Alice, I was disappointed to see that she was staring at him in shock.

"And how would you know that?" she said, irritated. "Everyone I've given a makeover to has loved it." She folded her arms across her chest in what I was beginning to realized was her signature stubborn gesture.

"I would know," Edward explained, "because everyone you've asked has refused. And you've only given one to Rosalie. And even_ I_ could see her reluctance when she finally agreed."

I had to stifle a laugh. Alice shot the glare she was giving Edward at me, and I just pressed my hand over my mouth tighter. My attempt to stop snickering was unsuccessful, of course. Edward had joined in on my chuckling.

Alice was fuming. Her nostrils flared angrily as she leaned back in the seat and glared at the two of us. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I smiled apologetically at Alice, but she didn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I sighed. "I'll think about it, all right?"

Her eyes slid to my face. She eyed me for a moment, pursing her lips in contemplation. "Really?" she finally said.

I nodded at her. "But no promises."

She smiled, starting in again on her list of sleep over activities. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back around so I was facing the windshield again. I rested my head back as Alice leaned in between me and Edward's seats, chatting animatedly. I had to suppress quite a few grimaces as she mentioned dressing me up and fixing my hair. I knew if I agreed to this that I'd be her dress up doll for the whole night, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to subject myself to that, even for the sake of kindness.

Before I knew it, we were at our houses. Edward pulled into his driveway, parking behind a large jeep. He got out quickly, and walked around the front of the car. He opened my door before I had even thought about reaching for the handle.

I looked up at him. His expression had changed completely. On the whole car ride here, he'd had that irritated mask plastered across his gorgeous face. Now he was smiling that crooked smile of his that made my breath hitch in amazement. But sadly, the smile didn't reach his eyes and make the emerald color sparkle. It was forced. I could see the tension in his facial muscles.

I hoisted my bag over one shoulder as I stepped out. Edward didn't speak to me, but I didn't think much of it. He hadn't been very talkative since Alice had joined us at the edge of the parking lot. I supposed he didn't appreciate her appearance at that time as much as I had. As to why, I couldn't comprehend. Edward liking me being a reason was out of the question. I wouldn't accept it, because it wasn't true. He was only _polite_. Was that so hard to believe?

As Edward shut the car door, Alice got out of the car herself, beaming at me. She flung her arms around me neck and hugged me tightly.

"I can't wait for Friday!" she squealed. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Releasing me, she ran toward the front door of her house and disappeared inside. I stared after her, very aware of Edward staring at me.

"You honestly don't have to subject yourself to Alice torture," Edward suddenly said in a joking tone. I looked up into his face. His eyes were glittering with laughter. I had to smile at him, but I really wished the blush that came along with it would back off. I'd had enough with the embarrassment already.

"I never said I was going to do it," I smiled.

Edward chuckled and looked at me. "Just don't let her mess up your pretty face."

My eyes widened at his words. Then the heat surged through my face, and when I tried to look away, I was humiliatingly unsuccessful. Edward just smiled and stared at me as I opened and closed my mouth multiple times in an attempt to speak. But his eyes had drawn me into a daze, and I had a feeling that as long as he didn't blink, I wouldn't be able to look away.

"You'd better get going," he said quietly. His warm breath washed over my face. "Your mother is probably getting suspicious. She's been staring out your living room window ever since we got here."

I finally blinked, coming back into reality. It took a moment for his words to soak in.

"My mother?!" I gasped. I snapped my head to the large bay window, just in time to see the curtains flutter closed. I narrowed my eyes. I was not happy with the knowledge that my mother had been spying on me. Although I honestly couldn't blame her. Here I was, plain and no where near as pretty as the rest of the girls at school, standing in front of someone who was probably the most beautiful guy on the planet.

That would definitely be something worth staring at.

"Uh, yeah, I should go," I mumbled, looking back at Edward.

He was still smiling. But his eyes weren't as intense as they had been just a few moments ago. He nodded his head. "I'll walk you to your door."

"If you want to go through one of Renee's interrogations, please do," I muttered. Edward chuckled. He turned so that he was standing in the same direction as I was, facing my house, and stared at it for a couple seconds. He narrowed his eyes, then nodded as he looked turned his head back to me.

"I think I can stand one interrogation," he said. Then he winked at me.

_He winked at me._

I looked away so I wouldn't gape at him. I started walking, Edward right behind me. Neither of us spoke as we sloshed through the rain-soaked grass to my door. Just as we stepped onto the sidewalk, the front door flew open. Renee stood there, smiling widely, her eyes shining with intense curiosity.

"Bella, honey, I was worried about you," she said. She didn't sound worried, though. I figured her curiosity was getting the better of her, and she was trying to hard not to sound to suspicious. "I came home early and your truck was sitting in the driveway. I didn't know what happened!"

"Sorry Mom," I sighed as Edward and I stopped in front of her.

"Well, I know you're safe now, so it's alright," she said. Her eyes shifted to Edward. She didn't hesitate to get to the point of her curiosity.

"Who's this, Bella?" she smiled. I glanced over at Edward, and he was smiling too. He held out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Edward Cullen, ma'am," he said. "I live just next door." Renee took his hand and shook it once.

"My truck had no gas, so Edward offered me a ride to school this morning," I explained quietly. "Then he drove me home too."

"Well, that's very kind of you, Edward!" Renee said sincerely.

"It was no problem at all," he assured her. "It would have been rude of me not to offer."

I turned to Edward before Renee could start in on her questioning. I was sure she would ask some questions that would humiliate me even more, and I wasn't intent on letting that happen.

"Well, thanks again Edward," I said quickly.

He smiled his crooked smile at me, and I weirdly realized he hadn't used that smile on my mom. It was definitely better that way, though. Renee swooning over Edward? Disturbing.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded, maybe a little too urgently. I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Later, Bella," he said, then spun around and walked back to his house. I took a deep breath and let it out in a gust.

I was definitely going to get a double interrogation for getting Edward out of one of his own.

**AN: I'm sorry to say it, but I can't let you guys expect the next chapter tomorrow or anything. It might be a few days. But I'll definitely get it up as SOON as I have the chance! And get it written. But don't give up on me just yet! Thanks for reading! Reviews make squeal and do a happy dance! ;D**


	6. Makeover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Dang it. :P**

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers! :D If I wasn't so anxious to post up this chapter, I would type a whole paragraph on how sorry I am that I didn't get this out more quickly. You would think that since it's the end of the year, teachers would lay off the homework, right? WRONG! Unfortunately, I have so much homework piled up that I almost decided not to finish this chapter up today. :\ But I obviously decided this, so here it is! Thanks for not giving up on me! :]**

**~.~**

**EPOV  
**

I had been sitting in my room for over two hours, trying to decipher what I was feeling. Lying in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, finding random pictures and patterns in the texture, just thankful that I was distracted for the moment. My thoughts had been revolving too much around Bella, which was completely insane. I still had no reasons for being so interested in her. And I had already made a fool of myself in front of her. I wasn't actually surprised about that, though. I was destined to mess things up when I wanted things to work. Maybe that's why I avoided intervening with the happenings in my life.

Every day I would let the day go by, not caring what happened. I would just go with the flow. If I ended up getting in trouble, I didn't care; I just let it happen. I didn't even stop to wonder what I had gotten in trouble for. If I had forgotten a homework assignment, or forgotten to study, I would just let that go too, and end up failing as a result. And even with girls, I would just take what came. Even if things went a little farther with them than my rational mind would have accepted, I didn't even refuse.

_What kind of person was I being?_

I hadn't even realized it, either. How could I have _not_ realized my actions, my attitude? I could only imagine what people thought of me—and the term _player_ was probably just a kinder name for what people were more than likely calling me. I cringed at the thought.

Sure, the desperate girls hadn't minded one bit. But they weren't the girls worth being with. The only relationships they sought were purely physical. And what was the point of being in a relationship if you couldn't communicate with one another, too?

Grumbling, I sat up and ran my fingers through my messy hair. Today had probably been the most confusing and emotionally overwhelming day I had ever experienced. But weirdly, I was glad it happened. After all, I had met Bella.

And then my thoughts were revolving around her again. I thought about her long, glossy brown hair, and how it slightly curled at the ends. I thought about her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. And that rare smile she had given me. I couldn't help but smile just thinking about it.

_You don't know her_, a voice whispered inside my head.

I couldn't deny that voice. It was right, I didn't know her. What was with me? I had never felt something so strong before. It had just all of the sudden swelled inside of me, in only a day! I had no reasons for it—it was just . . . _there_. It confused the hell out of me, but I couldn't, rather, I didn't _want_ to push it away. Which probably wasn't in the best interest for either of us.

I thought back to the compliments I'd given her, and suddenly realized I had probably made her pretty freaking nervous. I mean, what decent guy starts hitting on a girl an hour after he met her? I had done that, and was horrified with myself, but I wasn't going to be that way anymore. But Bella still didn't think too highly of me. That much I could tell, even if her face was sometimes a bit difficult to read.

My fingers twitched, and I sighed. The frustration and bewilderment was still building inside of me. I could feel it. And just like always, I was aching to vent it out in my usual way—music.

I stood up and shuffled to my door. Unlocking it, I stepped out and glanced briefly around me, half expecting to see Alice peeking out of one of the doors. She _was_ the instigator of this whole thing after all, so it wouldn't be all that surprising if she were spying on me.

But the hallway was empty, fortunately. I closed my bedroom door and walked the short distance to the room where my piano was.

I would never get used to the beauty of the room. The farthest wall was complete glass, and large, velvet drapes hung in front of it, drawn to the side so the rare sunlight could filter in. The other walls were covered with the same deep burgundy velvet, gold lining sparkling through the folds. The grand piano was the center point of everything. It's piercing white color made it very eye-catching, and it stood out against the darker colors of the small room. It was almost intoxicating to stand there.

I stepped slowly the bench and sat down, running my fingers along the sparkling ivory and black keys. I rested my other hand over them, and let my thoughts and feelings swell through me.

And the music flowed.

It felt almost as if it were just shooting through my fingertips. I was thoughtless as I listened to myself play, the sharps and flats blending together perfectly. I stared out through the glass, gazing at the changing leaves and the orange sun, nearly disappearing behind them. Bella's face flashed before my eyes many times, only spurring the music on.

I didn't how long I had played, but if felt like only a short time when my fingers paused against the keys. I could feel someone behind. I had a hunch of who it was, but I wanted to make sure.

I sighed and turned my head to glance briefly at the door. Sure enough, Alice stood there, leaning against the doorframe, staring at me. I refocused my eyes to the landscape behind the glass of the wall.

"Did you need something, Alice?" I said quietly, not bothering to put any bite in the words.

She didn't respond immediately, but I waited patiently. She had something to say, I could tell.

"That song was beautiful, Edward," she complimented. I had to smile a bit at that—I thought it was pretty good, too. Possibly the best I've played.

"Thank you," I said.

It was quiet once more, and I wasn't intent on speaking. That wasn't what Alice had come to say. I heard the wood creak faintly as Alice leaned away from the doorframe, and I waited for her to speak.

"You should be thanking me."

_I should have known_, I muttered to myself. But I decided to pretend I had no idea what she was talking about, when I knew perfectly well. She thought she'd done me a favor by inviting Bella over for a sleep over.

"Thanking you?" I said. "For what?"

Alice let out an irritated huff. "Please, Edward. Don't act like you're not ecstatic."

"I'm not acting," I muttered. And I wasn't. At least, I _thought_ I wasn't. I really wasn't sure if I was happy that Bella would be here Friday, or terrified and nervous at the prospect of just scaring her off even more.

"Edward," Alice said sternly. I heard her feet shuffle against the gold carpet as she walked up next to me. She turned so she was facing me, and glared into my eyes. I shift my eyes to hers. I kept my gaze on the clouded sky outside.

"Edward," she said again. "It's no use pretending."

My eyes flicked to her face. "Pretending?" I hissed quietly at her. "What am I pretending about?"

"That you don't like Bella anymore," she explained.

"I never said that," I mumbled, looking away.

"I know," she said. "Just let yourself enjoy Friday, Edward. I'll even let you talk to her. After her makeover."

I snorted, even as Alice shot me a glare. But then I nodded, and so did she. When I heard the door quietly click shut, I began playing again. I wanted to remember the song I had just played. I was glad when I found that I was playing it exactly as I had before. The notes sounded exactly the same.

It was here that I was planning on spending Friday night—not talking to Bella.

I had finally come to a resolve. It was better that Bella and I just be friends. I didn't blame her for not enjoying my presence all that much, but I wanted her to at least be able to stand me, smile at me. So that's what I would be set on becoming with her.

Only friends.

**BPOV**

After my first day at Forks High, the week was fairly uneventful, even if Edward was there. But it was definitely no less confusing.

I guess Edward had decided on treating me normally now. Well, he didn't compliment me as much as he had the first day. I didn't want to admit it, but I was a little disappointed. Although his comments annoyed the hell out of me, I still enjoyed the compliments, even if I had told myself over and over that I didn't. I knew I was lying to myself. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Edward. Then again, who would deny it? But that weird electric shock we had shared when our hands had touched, and that strange draw to him was what I was more than willing to deny. No one would believe me anyway.

I was able to drive my truck to school the second day. Fortunately, my mom was somehow able to acquire a jug of gas, and we filled up my tank with it. Secretly, I was a little sad that I wouldn't be riding to and from school with Edward. I'd foolishly considered ripping out some foreign-looking part from the engine of my truck just for that reason. But after the heavy interrogation I'd received from my Renee, I had decided against it.

Just as I had expected, I took the heat for getting Edward out of an interrogation of his own. Renee asked way more questions than necessary, and I was unable to answer quite a few. I tried my best to stick to yes and no answers, and when I had to, just one word replies.

_"What year is he in?"_

_"Junior."_

_"Any siblings?"_

_I nodded._

_"How many?"_

_"Two."_

_"Do they have names?"_

_"Alice. Emmett."_

_"How are his grades?"_

_I shrugged._

_"How does he get along with people?"_

_"Fine." I avoided her eyes answering that question._

_"Is he nice to you?"_

_I let out a huff of exasperation._

Then Renee asked a question that I did not enjoy answering at all, though I had no idea why. Maybe it was just because Edward didn't feel comfortable bringing up the subject. When she asked it, though, I tensed and glared at her, answering in a hollow voice.

_"What about his parents?"_

_"They're dead."_

_The silence lasted only a short moment as Renee's shock wore off._

_"Who does he live with then?"_

_"Edward's adopted."_

_"By who?"_

_"Carlisle and Esme Cullen."_

After that, the interrogation ended. There were so many more questions that she had wanted to ask, I could tell by the look she'd had on her face as I hurried up to my room. I had just been glad that I was able to sit in my room for the rest of the night and think about how confusing the week was going to be. And I had definitely been right about that. It had been more disappointing than confusing, though, since Edward had decided that talking to me wasn't such a good idea anymore. Although I knew I should be just fine with that, I wasn't. Why couldn't I just make up my mind? I was pathetic.

~.~

It was finally Friday night, and I was heading over to the Cullen's house next door. Instead of being a normal person and getting excited, I was nervous as hell to be in the same house as Edward for a whole night. I didn't expect him to talk to me much tonight, but just knowing that I was going to be near such a perfect guy for more than twelve hours made my heart beat so fast that it didn't seem normal.

I shuffled slowly across the damp grass, taking my time to get to their door. I was clutching to the handle of my small overnight bag so tightly that my nails were digging into my palm. I didn't know why I was so terrified. Edward was just so confusing that it made me incapable to feel comfortable around him. The guy switched moods like Alice probably changes clothes. I had seen enough of that during the long week of school.

I stepped onto the Cullen's sidewalk and took a step toward the door, lifting my hand to knock. Before I even had the chance to move my arm, the door flew open to reveal a beaming Alice. She squealed in delight before she launched herself at me. She gave me a quick hug before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside.

The interior of the Cullen house was unexpected. It was completely modern, with white walls and funky furniture. When you first walked in the house, there was a small foyer. When you looked to the right, you saw the magnificently designed living room, complete with a giant flat screen TV and an expensive looking stereo. All of the flooring was a shiny hardwood, and any rugs that covered it were a bright color, like a green or light blue.

I started to turn my head to the right, but I was jerked forward by a still-squealing Alice.

"Oh, Bella!" she screeched. "You have no idea how fun this is going to be! I don't even know where to begin! Should we dress you first? Or do your makeup? We have to save your hair for last, because—"

"Wait, Alice!" I said nervously. "When did I agree to the whole makeover idea?"

We had just climbed a flight of stairs, and when I spoke, she stopped abruptly and looked back at me, shock replacing her excitement. She stared at me for a moment, then spoke in a factual tone, as if the answer was obvious.

"Bella," she said. "I've already said this. It's essential. _Essential_."

She stressed the word essential the second time, pronouncing each syllable as if it was a word I'd never heard before. Her eyebrows raised in anticipation, she watched me as if expecting me to answer.

I bit my lip and glanced around the second floor. All four of the doors were closed, and I briefly wondered if Edward's room was up here. But before I could get too interested in thoughts of Edward, Alice regained my attention.

"Bella?" she said. I looked at her and she shook her head at me as if to say, 'Well, are you going to answer me anytime soon?'

I sighed and looked away from her again. "Fine, Alice," I muttered.

"Yay!" she squeaked. She turned and towed me to the end of the hallway. I was actually hoping that she hadn't heard what I'd said. Of course, luck didn't seem to enjoy my company.

Alice pulled me into her room, which was completely different from the rest of the house, except for the funky furniture. The walls were a light purple, and the bedding was the same color, with white patterned into it. She had a huge vanity opposite her bed, and makeup, hair products, hot irons, and anything else that would be necessary for a makeover was scattered across it. I stared at it, wide-eyed and terrified.

"Please, Bella," Alice snorted. "You look like I'm about to torture you."

"Close enough," I mumbled under my breath.

Alice led me to the chair in front of the vanity. I took my bag from me and threw it on her bed, then walked back to me. She stood behind the chair and stared at me in the mirror with a contemplative look on her face. I gripped the ends of the armrests, readying myself for the worst. With Alice's over-enthusiasm, she just might make me look like a hooker by the end of this.

After a few more moments of thought, she finally nodded to herself and grabbed a few tubes from the pile of makeup in front of me.

"Makeup first, definitely," she said. I bit my lip and then Alice spun me around in the chair to face her. She was smiling deviously as she held up some eyeliner.

"Close your eyes, please," she ordered.

I hesitated. "Alice, I don't think . . ."

"Close them!" she commanded again.

Very reluctantly, I shut my eyes, and Alice eagerly started her work.

A few moments later, when Alice was applying a terrifying amount of eyeliner to my other eye, she spoke. But she didn't speak to me.

"Hey, Edward," she said casually. My heart thudded loudly and my eyes flew open. My head whipped to the door, where Edward stood, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Bella!" Alice trilled. "Look what you did! You made me mess up! Hold _still!"_

I ignored her comment as she started wiping off the eyeliner that was now on the side of my face. I stared at Edward as he smiled even wider. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, but I couldn't find it in me to look away.

"So," he said, sounding amused. "You decided to give yourself over to her torture?"

I saw Alice turn her head to glare at him briefly, but Edward didn't look at her. I guess he was waiting for my answer.

"Alice is too stubborn to argue with," I finally said. I glanced over at Alice, and she was smiling smugly. When I looked back at Edward, he was chuckling.

"That's believable," he said. "If she goes overboard on you, I give you permission to tell her off."

I laughed, but Alice didn't seem to appreciate the comment. "I think that's only allowable with _my_ permission, thank you very much. Bella, shut up and close your eyes."

I tried to stop snickering, but that effort wasn't successful. I did manage to close my eyes, though, after one last look at Edward's beautiful, smiling face.

I had to admit that I'd given up my attempts to not be interested in Edward during the past week. The hopelessness of the situation was a little embarrassing, but I couldn't help being attracted to Edward. Sure, any other girl would say that, but it felt different for me. At least, I thought it did. I had tried to explain it to myself before, but I couldn't. The only way I could describe it was that I felt drawn to Edward. I couldn't avoid it, though I had definitely wanted to the first couple days here.

I'd figured Edward had left after Alice had ordered me to close my eyes, because there was no more talking. Occasionally Alice would mumble something to herself, but I didn't catch her words. It was probably something about my makeup anyway, so I wasn't too interested in knowing anyway.

The silence lasted quite a while, and during it, Alice had applied lip gloss and mascara to my face. I had finally allowed myself to relax, so I still had my eyes closed, even though I would probably be able to open them since Alice was occupied with deciding what color eye shadow would look best on me. Luckily, she had decided that I didn't need any blush, after muttering something about me having a natural color.

"So, I didn't get to meet your parents, Alice," I said after she had finally decided on a color.

"Oh, they aren't home yet," she explained, rubbing a brush over my eyelid. "Carlisle won't be home for another hour, and Esme is probably out shopping. I'll introduce them to you the second they walk through the door, though, I promise. They're going to love you, Bella."

"I hope so," I sighed.

"Why?" Alice asked. "Are you doubting they will?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and Alice hissed at me to hold still. I froze and sighed again as she moved onto my other eye with the makeup.

"What are they like?" I asked her, not sure why I was so inquisitive at the moment. Actually, that was a lie. I knew exactly why I was asking about her parents. I was working up to asking another question. One that I was extremely curious about, but was too terrified to ask the person directly linked to it. Edward's parents.

"Carlisle and Esme?" Alice clarified.

I began to nod, but caught myself and answered her with a quick 'yeah'.

I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. "They're the best parents anyone could ask for. Carlisle's such a good man, and he's so compassionate. He really does care about others. No wonder he works at a hospital, right? There's nothing more compassionate than saving people's lives every day.

"And Esme's so sweet. She so kind and loving. It's kind of hard not to love her, actually. Both she and Carlisle have never-ending patience, which is definitely a good thing, because I doubt they would have been able to handle any of us if they didn't."

"They sound like wonderful people," I said, a bit surprised at how highly Alice spoke of them.

"Oh, they are," she gushed. "They really are. I actually don't even think of them as my adoptive parents at all. It feels like I've been with them since I was born, that's how warm and welcoming they are."

"I honestly can't wait to meet them," I told her. She allowed me to open my eyes, and when I did, I was looking at Alice's smiling face.

"I can't wait for you to meet them!" she trilled happily. "Do you want to hear the story of how they adopted me?"

I stared at her for a moment, shocked at how willing she was to tell me her life story. "If you're comfortable with telling me, Alice . . ." I said cautiously.

"Don't worry, Bella," she smiled. "Only part of the story is sad."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair, toward her large bed. I tried to glance back at the mirror at get a glimpse of my made up face, but Alice wouldn't let me. She jerked my arm so I had to look back at her. She had me sit on the end of her bed, with my back facing the mirror. She sat Indian style right in front of me, and was smiling widely.

"I don't remember much of it, since I was so young, but I can tell you what I've been told by Carlisle and Esme," Alice began.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she barely had any money. Half of the time she couldn't even go to the doctor for a sonogram or check-up because she couldn't afford the bill.

"When I was born, my grandparents tried to persuade her to put me up for adoption, but she refused. She didn't want to give me up, so she moved out of the state, away from her parents.

"My father had left her when she told him she was pregnant, so she had no one to move with or go to. She drove three days to Washington, and ended up settling in Seattle. She kept me for three years, working three jobs to pay off bills and buy the necessities for me. But she couldn't do it, so she finally put me into a home.

"The strange thing is that from what I've been told, when she brought me in, they said she looked terrified. She handed me over to the social service worker and walked away, without looking back. I never saw her again after that, but I don't think I ever wanted to."

Alice's smile had faded. She was staring out her large window with a distant look in her eyes, like she was watching that part of her life replay in her mind. She was silent, and I didn't have any will to speak. I just waited as I watched her.

"I stayed in the home for about four years," she continued. "It wasn't as horrible as you'd think it would be. I made so many friends there, but quite a few of them were adopted, so I never saw them again. I was seven when I first met Carlisle and Esme. When I saw them, I knew I wanted to be adopted by them, so I did everything I could to catch their attention."

Alice looked back at me, eyes sparkling and that same happy smile painted on her face. "And one day, they walked by the play room, so I ran up to them and said to Carlisle, 'I want you to adopt me.' Carlisle laughed and smiled and said to me, 'Do you now?' I had nodded vigorously at him and after that they left. A month later, I was living here with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett, and I was as happy as any seven year old could be."

I smiled at her, enjoying the last half of the story better than the beginning of it. "That's a good story, Alice."

She laughed. "I told you it wasn't so bad. I'm just glad I didn't make you cry or anything. You have no idea how much trouble you would've been in if you messed up your make up!"

I rolled my eyes. I thought to myself, if I had messed it up, maybe Alice might not have bothered to fix it. It was doubtful, but still a comforting thought.

"Okay, Bella," she said eagerly. "Time to dress you!"

I groaned loudly, but she ignored me and commanded me to go stand by her mirror as she made her way to her department store of a closet.

"Do _not_ turn around!" she said to me. It wasn't like I wanted to see my face after what she'd done to it. Well, I did, somewhat, but I was nervous to look. I was afraid I wouldn't recognize myself.

Alice dressed me in so many different outfits. I had completely ruled out any skirts or dresses and after a short argument with the stubborn Alice, she surprisingly agreed. She angrily tossed the skirts and dresses that she'd pulled out onto her bed and turned back to her closet, disappearing inside of it.

She finally forced me into an outfit. I was now wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, which were very tight, and a blue, short-sleeved top. The neck cut quite a bit lower than I was used to, but before I could protest to it, Alice gave me a look that shut me up. I knew she wasn't going to let me beg my way out of this outfit.

"Bella, it's perfect on you, trust me." Alice stood in front of me, appraising her work. "Blue is definitely your color!"

"Alice, I feel really weird wearing this," I mumbled.

"You look amazing!" she assured me. Then she got an evil glint in her eyes as she smiled wickedly. "Just wait until Edward sees you."

My eyes widened at her words, but then I glared at her. "Shut up, Alice," I said sharply. I looked away, knowing I was blushing. Could I be any more obvious?

"Bella, it's not like the two of you are doing a very good job of hiding it," Alice pointed out. "Stop denying it."

"Please, Alice," I said. "What do you want me to do? Admit it to the world?"

"Ha! So you _do_ like him!" she said, pointing a finger at me.

I glared at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Jeesh, relax. I was just kidding. But yes, I'd like you to tell me yourself." She looked at me expectantly.

I sighed, a bit surprised that I was admitting this to her. "Yes, I do like Edward. Happy now?"

Alice smiled widely, her white teeth shining. "This is perfect! I cannot wait until you two start dating!"

"What makes you think that will happen at all?" I mumbled. No matter how exciting the thought was, I knew it wouldn't happen.

"You really need to stop contradicting me, Bella," Alice said. "I'm Alice, which means I'm always right."

I snorted, but she didn't glare at me like I expected her to. Instead, she just led me back to the vanity and sat me down in the chair. She turned on her curling iron and grabbed a bunch of hairpins. She took a small bottle in her hand and sprayed my hair lightly with it. It smelled like hairspray, but I didn't think that was what it was. She wrapped my hair around the iron a few times, leaving me with only a few soft, natural looking curls. I was glad she hadn't gone all-out and curled every piece of hair on my head.

After touching up my make up, Alice finally announced that she was finished. I let out a short breath, and then I stood up. She took me over to the full-length mirror and stood me in front of it.

"Voila," she said, smiling.

**AN: I'll try and post up the next chapter by the end of next weekend. Don't get your hopes up, though. :[ I'm sorry!**

**On a happier note, I just wanted to thank all of the people who have left me wonderful reviews! They keep me going!**

**Mmrm26**

**ECullenLover1**

**sicklittlesuicide**

**blueeyedgirl26**

**nicoleslaw35**

**bananapancakes7**

**puasluoma**

**romav1**

**sprinter1**

**Thank you all so so so so much! I love your reviews! :D**


	7. UPDATE NOT a chapter! :

**First of all, I am SO sorry to all who have been waiting so patiently for the next chapter!**

**I've been extremely busy lately, what with homework and band/chorus performances and birthday stuff. And writer's block hasn't been too generous to me either. :P**

**I've really been trying to start the next chapter, but it just hasn't been working out! :[**

**I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**Thank you so much for reading and being patient!**

**I love you all!**

**~ResoluteWriter1120**


	8. What An Evil Pixie

**AN: So it's 4:30 AM right now, and I couldn't sleep. I was wondering when I was going to get the time to write this, but I was impatient. I was afraid that if I didn't write right away, I wouldn't do it tomorrow. So I felt pretty dang accomplished when I got this all out. Originally, I wanted this chapter to be so much longer and add the movie stuff with it, but like I said, I was impatient. So this is pretty much just going to be split into two different chapters. Sorry, but look on the bright side--I've finally updated! Sorry for making you all wait almost a month for this. Hope you think it's worth the wait. I love you all for your encouraging reviews! :] If I didn't have those, I wouldn't have bothered keeping up with this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it is pretty short.**

**~.~**

I swear, it felt like my eyes were about to drop out of my head and onto the floor—that's how wide they grew when I realized the girl in the mirror was me.

I actually looked pretty.

My clothes fit me surprisingly well, even though they felt too tight on me. I supposed it was just because I wasn't used to wearing _fashionable_ clothes. But I couldn't deny that I kind of liked the outfit. The shirt was snug, but not so tight that it looked like a second skin. The deep blue color brought my natural skin color, and I was upgraded from nearly albino-pale to ivory with touches of pink. I honestly couldn't say much that was complimentary for the jeans, but they looked good with the shirt, so I couldn't complain.

My hair shined with whatever Alice had put in it, and the few curls cascaded over my shoulders and framed my face. Some of it was pulled back with uncomfortable pins, and I fought the urge to rip them out. I didn't want to anger Alice after all the hard work she'd done. And honestly, I didn't want to mess anything up.

I saved the most terrifying prospect of the makeover to examine for last—my makeup. I immediately breathed a sigh of relief, but then took it in again. Alice, like she had said, hadn't applied any blush to my face. My face was already flushed, so if she would've put any on me, it just would have been excess color. My eyes were ringed lightly with black eyeliner and mascara, sharpening the brown of my eyes. Alice had also covered my eyelids with a very light shade of eye shadow. It was so faintly applied that I couldn't even say what the actual color was.

That same initial thought ran through my mind again. _I actually look pretty._

"Well, of course you do!" Alice suddenly said. "Did you ever have any doubt?"

I blinked and turned to stare blankly at her. She was beaming at me, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation. It took me a moment before I realized that I had thought out loud.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered. I looked down, then glanced in the mirror again. I was still shocked at how different I looked, but pleased all the same.

I turned back to Alice and put on a genuine smile. "Thanks Alice," I said. "I appreciate this, believe it or not."

"Oh, don't worry," she trilled. "I believe you."

"I know I was apprehensive about you giving me a makeover at first," I admitted, "but honestly, I think I'm glad I gave in."

"I'll be right back." I looked at her in confusion. Alice's smile didn't falter even as she stopped at her door and turned to wink at me. I could tell that she was planning to do something while she was gone, and my nerves flared up. I stared at the door for a moment, and then stepped over to the large window, hoping to focus my mind on something other than Alice's evil plans—and Edward. I couldn't deny that many of my thoughts had been on him for the past two hours. Okay, _all_ of my thoughts. Honestly, I couldn't take my mind off him.

And I felt pathetic.

For the millionth time during the past week, I reasoned with myself about how ridiculous it was that I felt so strongly about a guy I hadn't even known for a full week. I really needed to think up some more reasons for not liking Edward, because that one was going to get old. What happened when I'd known him for six months—a year? That excuse would hardly be usable. How would I be able to avoid my feelings for him then?

And, like the fool I was, I let my wander. I let it wander to the future, where there would be no excuses to use to avoid feeling for Edward. I imagined that, by some miracle, he would feel the same way. I imagined Edward telling me he loved me, and reveled at the words coming from his lips—even if was only illusionary Edward's voice.

_Whoa,_ I halted my thoughts. _Edward telling you he loves you? _I almost snorted at my wishful mind. _That's a new level of pathetic, Bella. _

I inwardly scolded myself for digging myself into an even deeper hole of hopefulness. A hole full of fantasies and wishing and more imaginary Edwards telling me he loved me and thoughts of his lips on mine and how soft they would feel . . .

_That is enough_, I screamed at myself. I trained my eyes outside, examining the green trees and grass and bushes. I watched the cars go by, counting them. I studied the very few people that passed by on the sidewalk, one woman sticking out my mind because her hair color looked so much like Edward's, her bronze curls falling down her back as she swiftly, gracefully walked away. Then I looked at the houses across the street, trying hard to keep my mind from Edward.

It was at that exact moment that Alice returned. I didn't hear her enter, but rather just sensed her presence as she walked in. I turned to her, thankful for the distraction she would grant me. But then I remembered the evil plans she'd most likely had when she left the room, and I eyed her warily.

Her eyes were sparkling, excitement obvious in them. She must have known, because she was trying hard not to give herself completely away by forcing her lips into a straight line. I saw them twitch several times before she finally gave up and broke out into a wide, white toothed smile.

She walked to me quickly and grabbed my hand, tugging me toward the door. "Let's go," she said. I stood my ground, waiting tensely for further explanation.

She pulled on my hand a couple times before looking at me, exasperation showing on her face, the smile gone. "Bella, honestly," she sighed. "Can't you trust me for now? After all, you trusted me with the makeover, and look how much you like it."

I hadn't actually trusted her with the makeover—more like felt compelled to make her happy, because she was such a nice person and accepted me the first day of school. But I didn't think it was necessary to tell her that.

I bit my lip hesitantly. I heard her tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "Just tell me one thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Where are we going?"

"We're all going to the movies," she said, her eyes glinting wickedly.

_Oh Alice,_ I inwardly begged her. _Please. You didn't . . ._ I broke off the thought, knowing it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change the fact that we were going out. It wouldn't change the fact that she'd given me this makeover with one person in mind. It wouldn't change the fact that it wouldn't be just the two of us going to the movies.

It wouldn't change the fact that she'd invited Edward.

_Oh, Heaven help me._

Downstairs, I was able to take my mind off the surely humiliating night to come, if only for a few moments. Carlisle and Esme were home, and so was Emmett. Emmett greeted me with a dimpled smile and a 'Hey Bella'. I smiled back at him, giving a smile wave. Alice immediately started into introductions.

"Bella," she trilled. "These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle rose from the recliner he had been sitting in, all tallness and blonde hair, and stretched out a large hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Bella," he said, a kind smile on his face.

"You too," I said, shaking his hand. Esme was right behind him, a wide smile plastered across her beautiful features, caramel colored hair framing her face.

"It's good to meet you," she said sincerely, taking my hand in both of hers. "Alice has so many good things about you. So has Edward."

"Really?" I mentally shoved my bulging eyes back into my head and let out a breathy chuckle as Alice subtly elbowed my side. I was sure it was her wordless comment on the mention of Edward talking about me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her persistence.

"Yes, really," Esme answered me, her smiled widening as she let go of my hand. "You all have fun tonight, okay?"

"We plan on it," Alice interjected before I could respond. I gave her a sideways glare, and she just smiled at me. She was so frustrating sometimes. "We need to get going," she suddenly announced. "Ugh, where's Edward? I swear, he takes longer than I do to get ready . . ."

"Don't have a hissy fit Alice," a familiar velvet voice said behind us. "I'm here. And _no one_ takes near as long as you do in a bathroom."

Instinctively, I turned so I could see him. The beauty of the gorgeously decorated house paled in comparison to him. His hair looked normal, in all its bronze, disarrayed glory. He was wearing a completely plain black, button-down, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. On anyone else the outfit would have looked boring. On him, well . . . anything on him would look absolutely, unfairly perfect.

When I looked at him, I noticed his glorious eyes flick to me instantly. I more than likely imagined it, but I thought I saw his eyes widen somewhat as he took in the result of Alice's work. Once, his eyes glanced me up and down, and I could feel my cheeks flush with heat.

"Okay," Alice said, breaking the silence that I had just noticed was filling the room. "We have to go now, or we _will_ be late."

I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at her. She winked at me knowingly. I tried hard not to grind my teeth together in annoyance. She knew this would happen. She knew and let me go through the humiliation of it without even a warning to spare.

_Thanks Alice, _I thought, irritated_. What a considerate friend you are._ But I couldn't help but silently thank her. Because the look Edward had given had sparked the slightest bit of hope the fool in me had been trying to force upon me.

"Jasper and Rosalie are waiting outside," Alice said, nudging me toward the door. "You're ready, aren't you Emmett? If you aren't, then you're not coming, because we're not waiting."

I thought I heard Emmett mumble something like, "Evil pixie," under his breath.

"Edward!" Alice screeched. I jumped a little as I forced myself to walk toward the door without looking behind me. "Get your jaw off the floor and let's go," she ordered him. I was really becoming agitated by her exaggerations.

We all walked outside, and I was hyperaware of Edward's presence behind us. I focused on the ground, willing my feet not to trip over themselves. I didn't feel up to falling flat on my face in front of an absolutely gorgeous guy. The humiliation would never cease.

Emmett walked straight to Rosalie, who was leaning up against his Jeep, and hugged her against him tightly. Rosalie smiled, and my self-esteem was knocked lower—again—as I realized my initial assumption to be true. It was possible for her to look even more beautiful when she smiled.

"We'll meet you guys there," Emmett announced as he opened the passenger door for Rosalie.

"Okay," Alice said as she walked to Jasper, kissing him lightly on the lips. I was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the yard, glancing from Alice and Jasper to the ground.

"I guess you're stuck riding with me," Edward's voice whispered right behind me. I sucked in a sharp breath and I turned to face him. His eyes were intensely emerald as he looked back at me, his expression closed off, yet wondering, confused, frustrated.

_Why the hell would _he _have to be frustrated?!_ I shouted inwardly.

"Would you be so opposed to it?" he asked quietly.

I blinked and replied stupidly, "What?"

I think the edges of his mouth twitched upward. "Would you mind riding with me?" he asked, tilting his head toward his Volvo. "I don't think you have any other options at the moment."

I looked around. Both Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche were gone. Leave it to Alice to do something so evil as make me ride forty minutes in a car with Edward. _Well, maybe it wasn't all that evil . . . _

"Bella?" Edward said curiously.

I turned my head back to him and knew full well I couldn't say no to him right then. "I don't mind riding with you," I whispered, eyes trained on the ground.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad," he murmured. "We'd better get going. If we're late Alice will have both our heads."

I let out a nervous chuckle as he opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me. I wondered idly if he was ever going to let me open it for myself as I climbed in. He didn't speak as he got in on his side and turned on the engine. He didn't speak as he pulled out of the Cullen driveway and onto the road. He didn't speak pretty much the whole way to Port Angeles.

Once, when I was glancing not-so-inconspicuously at his face, I caught his yes on my face, too. But he looked away and stared blankly out the windshield as he realized I'd noticed. I waited impatiently for my frantic heart to calm itself as he drove on.

_Yes, this was going to be a very long night indeed._

**AN: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! I love them so! :] I'll see what I can write up tomorrow..**


	9. Update: Check this out!

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter! I'm completely stuck. I got through half of the next chapter and then I had a sudden mental block. It won't go away, and I'm really not happy with the chapter at all. So I'm going to try and take a little break from it and see if I get any inspiration at all. I'm sorry that I'm so horrible at updating. :P But I've been starting in on another story idea that's been bugging me for awhile, so if you don't want to deal with the slow going of my other story, try my new one, Hindering Secrets. :] I'd really appreciate it! Reviews would be nice, too. Haha. I have part of chapter one out now. It's pretty boring, but I'll have the rest of the chapter out tonight hopefully. Please go check it out and leave me reviews! Thanks!

* * *

Hindering Secrets

**Summary:** Bella Swan, a graduated English major, lives with her best friend Alice Cullen in an apartment in Chicago, Illinois. The two are offered tickets by Alice's parents for a European cruise, where Bella meets Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, who she hasn't seen in three years. Edward is quiet and cryptic, and frustrating to no end. But nevertheless, Bella and Edward can't seem to fight their growing feelings toward each other. Tortured by a secret that he has kept from his whole family, Edward's unwillingness to confide in Bella affects their relationship. But when that secret comes back to haunt him, will Edward be able to keep his anger and pain locked away any longer?

**Excerpt:**

"Edward," I whispered, choking back the hysterics. "Please, don't do this. Please. I . . . I . . ." I trailed off, unable to hold the sob in. Edward looked over his shoulder, his beautiful, emerald eyes wild, fire dancing in them. His fingers never loosened. His gaze never left mine, and for a moment, I thought I saw the pain that had burdened him for so long flash through them, extinguishing the animalistic rage. But only for a moment. I thought he was really going to do it, and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't watch him ruin his life over revenge. Even more, I couldn't lose him. I was too selfish.

"Please," I begged, my voice barely over a whisper. I wasn't sure if I could keep myself together anymore.

And then he stepped back, and he let go.


End file.
